Angel Swing
by Kim Caralyose
Summary: Yukimaru, keponakan kesayangan Sasuke memperkenalkan Sasuke dengan gurunya, Naruto. Mereka saling kenal karena Yukimaru menjadi tali penghubung diantara mereka. Bukan karena apa-apa Yukimaru memperkenalkan mereka, ia sangat menginginkan sosok ibu seperti Naruto dan ayah seperti Sasuke. Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Pairing : Sasufemnaru
1. On My Mind

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasufemNaru**

 **Genre : Romance and Family**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Kecepatan, Cerita Pendek, Slow Update, OOC, Genderswitch, Tidak Sesuai EYD**

 **~Umur~**

 **Naruto : 26 tahun**

 **Sasuke** **: 27 tahun**

 **Kyuubi, Itachi, Shisui : 30 tahun**

 **Yukimaru : 6 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **Hakim_AR Presented :**

 **Angel Swing**

 **Chapter 1 : On My Mind**

Suara dengungan mobil sport hitam Sasuke terus menjamah suasana kota. Konoha memang terkenal dengan kotanya yang begitu sibuk. Hutan pencakar langit sangat mendominasi kota itu. Hampir di tiap sudut kota bangunan kokoh itu menjulang tinggi.

Sasuke melintasi begitu saja gedung yang berjejer. Gedung-gedung tersebut seolah mengejar laju kendaraan Sasuke. Pandangan matanya fokus menghadap depan. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan begitu tenang, padahal keadaan diluar begitu ramai dengan pejalan kaki yang menyeberang.

Mobilnya melaju kencang diatas aspal jalanan. Tak sedikit orang melemparkan tatapan kagum kearah mobil yang Sasuke kendarai. Pikirannya hanya satu, yaitu Yukimaru, keponakan nya. Sasuke ditugaskan oleh pamannya untuk menjemput keponakan nya dan mengajaknya bermain. Urusan mendadak yang harus melibatkan Shisui yang notabene adalah ayah Yukimaru dan kakak semata wayangnya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke menancap pedal rem-nya cepat hingga menimbulkan suara decitan yang memilukan telinga. Hampir saja ia merenggut nyawa pejalan kaki yang tak berdosa. Sasuke berdecak sebal karena terlalu gegabah.

Ia harus menjemput Yukimaru, itu kata yang ia tekankan di lidahnya saat ini. Ia mesti menjemput gadis cilik itu di taman kanak-kanak yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kediamannya.

Waktu sepertinya terus mencekik lehernya. Ia menyesal dengan perkataan nya saat hendak mengantar nya berangkat. Ia berjanji akan datang tepat waktu menjemputnya. Dan sekarang sepertinya waktu memang sudah menusuk pangkal tenggorokan nya. Ia tak bisa berucap sepatah kata pun saat Yukimaru sudah meluapkan kekecewaan nya.

Yukimaru paling tak suka dengan orang yang membuatnya kecewa tanpa alasan yang kurang masuk akal. Sasuke sempat berinisiatif untuk menerobos lampu merah. Tapi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya, ia tak mau jika harus melepaskan nyawa orang. Sampai ia harus terdakwa di pengadilan dan membuat Yukimaru kecewa.

Sasuke mencengkeram stir kemudi mobil erat. Ia hanya tinggal belok kiri dan berhenti di depan gerbang taman kanak-kanak.

Setelah lampu berubah hijau, Sasuke langsung menginjak pedal gas.

Sementara itu Yukimaru masih menunggu jemputan nya. Ia menunggu sambil bermain ayunan ditemani Naruto.

"Yukimaru, teman yang lain sudah pulang. Yukimaru yakin tidak mau ibu antar pulang?" Tawar Naruto halus sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yukimaru. Yukimaru menggeleng, "Tidak mau,"

"Bu guru temani Yukimaru sebentar lagi. Nanti Yukimaru akan menunjukkan bu guru dengan tou-chan!" Pinta Yukimaru. Naruto hanya mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya, "Baiklah, kita tunggu sebentar lagi."

Selang beberapa detik, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan gerbang. Yukimaru memandang mobil itu penasaran, demikian Naruto. Naruto menekuk dahinya bingung. Mobil yang keren pikirnya dalam hati.

Ternyata yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Sasuke keluar dengan mengenakan kaus polo abu-abu dan di padankan dengan celana jeans.

"Jii-san!" Pekik Yukimaru gembira. Ia langsung turun dari ayunan dan berlari mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memeluk keponakan tersayang nya itu saat ia mendekatinya. Ia memeluk Yukimaru sambil menggendong nya.

Naruto pun beranjak berdiri dan tersenyum kecil kearah mereka berdua. "Pria yang tampan." Gumam nya kecil.

"Jii-san, tou-chan kemana?" Tanya Yukimaru sambil mendorong pelan dada Sasuke.

"Tou-san sedang ada urusan dengan Itachi jii-san." Jelas Sasuke sambil memeluk kembali Yukimaru. Yukimaru membalas pelukan nya dan ia baru tersadar sesuatu, "Bu guru sini!" Kata Yukimaru sambil melambaikan tangannya. Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunan nya segera mendekati Yukimaru yang masih berada dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Rambutnya begitu indah saat terkena sinar matahari sore. Sasuke menyipitkan mata hitam nya.

"Jadi ini tou-san mu." Tebak Naruto saat sudah di hadapan mereka berdua. "Bukan," timpal Yukimaru sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Ini Sasuke jii-san!" Katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya. Mereka berdua terdiam. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sorot mata mereka berdua mengatakan ingin mengenal lebih jauh.

Yukimaru menatap Sasuke dan beralih ke Naruto. Yukimaru menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

"Ayo kenalan!" Seru Yukimaru mengembalikan jiwa mereka yang melayang terlalu jauh.

"Eh," Naruto tersadar kembali, hanya sebuah kata yang kikuk keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto!" Ujar Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Yukimaru menatap kearah Sasuke penuh arti dan mengangguk kecil.

Sasuke pun membalas uluran tangan itu dengan berat hati, "Uchiha Sasuke." Katanya datar.

Halus. Sasuke tersadar, kalau tangan Naruto begitu halus. Tangan karamel Naruto meronta saat tangan Sasuke tak memberikan ruang untuk mengakhiri jabatan tangan.

"Ehem!" Naruto berdehem kecil. Sasuke mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Mungkin saat ini pipinya sudah dihiasi garis merah melintang di pipinya. Tapi, harga dirinya terlampau tinggi. Ia berhasil menutupi malunya dibelakang wajah tanpa ekspresinya tersebut.

Sementara itu, Yukimaru hanya tersenyum penuh arti kearah mereka berdua.

"Bu guru, bagaimana kalau ibu guru pulang dengan kami?" Tawar Yukimaru sambil menarik-narik pelan celana Naruto. Naruto menatap bocah bersurai hijau itu dengan alih terangkat serta senyum yang ia goreskan di bibirnya.

Naruto menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan Yukimaru. "Maaf ya, bu guru tak bisa ikut. Bu guru tak membuat Sasuke jii-san kerepotan." Tolak Naruto halus sambil mengelus rambut Yukimaru.

Yukimaru kini beralih menatap pemuda yang sedang menatapnya. "Sasuke jii-san." Cicit Yukimaru dengan wajah memelas. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih setengah jongkok. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum yang hanya dilihat Yukimaru.

"Baiklah." Suara beratnya seolah membangunkan jiwa Yukimaru. Yukimaru memekik gembira sembari melompat-lompat kecil.

Naruto beranjak berdiri dan tersenyum sumringah. "Maaf, tapi Uchiha-san tak perlu repot-repot sampai mengantarkan ku sampai-" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sasuke menyela perkataan nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini agar Yukimaru senang." Potong Sasuke sambil bersidekap tangan. Naruto sedikit melirik Yukimaru yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi, bukan begitu maksud saya. Rumah kita belum tentu searah." Naruto masih bersikukuh dengan pendapat nya. Peperangan batin mulai beradu di sudut terdalam hatinya. Di satu sisi ia tak mau merepotkan orang yang baru ia kenal. Dan di lain pihak, ia tak ingin membuat murid kesayangannya ini kecewa.

Naruto sudah menganggap Yukimaru sebagai anaknya sendiri. Bukan berarti ia memberikan perlakuan istimewa saat sedang kegiatan belajar mengajar. Ia sangat begitu mengerti keadaan Naruto saat sedang dilanda gundah gulana. Ia selalu membantu Naruto mencari jalan keluar dikala sedih. Meskipun terkadang usulan nya sedikit melenceng dari topik, tapi setidaknya tingkahnya selalu bisa meredam luka yang membekas di hati Naruto.

"Memangnya rumah bu guru dimana?" Yukimaru menatap mata Naruto begitu lekat, seolah mengharapkan kalau rumahnya masih satu arah dengannya. Karena dengan begitu dia bisa pulang bersama-sama.

Naruto terkekeh pelan dan berpose sedang berpikir, "Rumahku... di sebelah toko bunga Uzumaki." Ujar Naruto. Perlahan sinar gembira di wajah Yukimaru meredup, bahunya terlihat melemas. "Jadi, bu guru tak bisa pulang dengan ku." Kata Yukimaru setengah berbisik. Matanya menatap sedih kebawah sambil menendang pelan kerikil yang berada di dekatnya.

"Gomen, Yukimaru!" Hibur Naruto dengan nada bersalah tapi senyuman miliknya masih tersungging.

Bola mata Sasuke menyorot penuh keakraban mereka berdua. Dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum di wajah tampan nya. Entah hal apa yang membuat pria berusia kepala dua ini tersenyum, yang pasti hanya dia dan tuhan-lah yang mengetahui jawabannya.

"Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantar mu pulang." Tawar Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Tidak usah, lagipula aku masih harus menyiapkan untuk persiapan besok." Jelas Naruto seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Persiapan?" Tanya Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Dia harap persiapan yang Naruto maksud bukanlah persiapan untuk pindah rumah. Kekosongan hatinya baru saja di lengkapi olehnya. Ia tak mau dia pergi begitu cepat, tidak akan.

"Ya, besok Yukimaru dan teman sekelas nya akan mengisi acara pensi." Sahut Naruto dengan tangan terkepal erat di depan dada.

"Sasuke jii-san ikut menonton juga ya." Pinta Yukimaru menambahkan.

"Hn." Yukimaru memekik gembira sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Tubuh mungilnya menari tarian yang Naruto ajarkan untuk pentas nanti. Naruto yang ikut melihatnya juga tersenyum dibuatnya.

Dan untuk hari ini sepertinya Sasuke harus melepaskan topeng yang senantiasa selalu membatasi ekspresi wajahnya. Darah Uchiha sudah mendarah daging di tubuhnya. Orang yang masih tergolong Uchiha maupun Uchiha asli selalu memiliki sifat yang mendasar. Sifat tenang dan datar adalah prinsip nya. Keluarga Uchiha memang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Maka dari itu, tak sedikit orang sukses yang tersebar di daratan Jepang masih ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha. Karena kebijaksanaan-nya lah yang dapat mendatangkan untung berganda.

"Jii-san, ayo pulang!" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan nya. Dia menatap Naruto sekilas dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa kau yakin tak mau pulang bersama kami?" Tawar Sasuke lagi yang sepertinya mengharapkan Naruto ikut serta menemaninya saat berkendara.

"Maaf Uchiha-san saya tidak bisa." Naruto masih pada pendapat awalnya. Ia menolaknya dengan halus dan sopan.

"Memangnya kau nanti dijemput?" Sasuke sepertinya sudah kehilangan batas kewajaran nya. Ia menjadi lebih cerewet saat ini.

"Aku... dijemput." Jawab Naruto berbisik. Suara bisikan nya hampir tak tertangkap daun telinga Sasuke. Sasuke bisa menduga kalau Naruto menutupi sesuatu. Naruto menjawab kikuk karena Sasuke menatapnya lurus. "Kekasih?"

"Bukan, tapi orang tuaku." Ralat Naruto.

"Bu guru! Bukannya bu guru pernah bilang kalau bu guru tak pernah mau dijemput orang tua. Bu guru bilang tidak mau merepotkan orang tua bu guru." Serang Yukimaru yang memulai memanas-manasi. Bocah enam tahun ini memang pandai berbicara, Naruto cukup membenci fakta tersebut.

"Hontou?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Mata hitam nya menatap lekat iris Naruto. Bola matanya seperti batu safir, puji nya dalam hati. Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Ia merasa kikuk jika Sasuke terus memandang nya seperti itu. Ia melirik asal, ia tak menginginkan interaksi mata.

"Kau masih yakin?" Sasuke sepertinya tak lelah memberikan badai pertanyaan. "Hari sudah sore." Tambahnya memperingatkan Naruto.

Naruto melihat jam tangan berwarna _Prussian Blue_ yang melekat di pergelangan tangan nya. Entah kenapa ia merasa terpojok karena ulahnya sendiri.

Ia menatap sedikit Yukimaru yang sepertinya lebih merasa tenang. Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke seperti menekan nya kencang agar pulang bersamanya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sudah duduk berada disamping kursi kemudi Sasuke. Entah hal apa yang meluluhkan hati Naruto untuk menerima tawaran Sasuke. Ralat, tepatnya paksaan. Naruto mendesah pelan menatap keluar jendela. Ia berusaha mengulang kembali hal apa yang membuat keputusannya menjadi goyah.

Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi dengan pandangan yang begitu fokus. Naruto tak menyadari kalau pipinya terasa memanas hanya menatap Sasuke. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan kursi tersebut.

"Mmh~" pergerakan Naruto sepertinya membuat Yukimaru mengeluarkan erangan kecil. Belum sampai lima menit mereka berangkat, Yukimaru sudah terlelap di pangkuan Naruto. Bukan karena keinginan Yukimaru untuk di pangku Naruto, salahkan saja Sasuke yang harus membeli mobil mahal yang cuma ada dua kursi penumpang. Tak elak, Naruto sedikit jengah karena Yukimaru yang beringsut dari tidurnya. Gerakan Naruto menjadi begitu minim karena ia tak mau membuat Yukimaru terjaga karena nya.

Garis semburat sepertinya terlihat nampak melintang di langit sore. Hari sudah hampir sore, namun tak sejengkal pun mobil Sasuke menunjukkan adanya pergerakan. Mereka terjebak macet dengan ratusan mobil lainnya.

Suara sirine ambulans terdengar menggema di telinga. Sepertinya terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di depan sana, tebak Naruto di dalam hati.

Badannya terasa pegal semua. Ia melakukan peregangan kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa letih yang sudah menggerogoti setengah badannya.

Sasuke sepertinya juga sudah lelah. Ingin rasanya ia merebahkan badannya di kasur yang empuk. Ia mengetukan jarinya di setir kemudi. Matanya melirik Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya mengeluarkan desahan.

Keheningan sepertinya telah menjamah di dalam mobil tersebut. Tak ada satupun dari mereka memutuskan keheningan yang tidak singkat ini. Sasuke mengalah untuk tidak menanyakan hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Naruto. Ia bisa membaca bahasa tubuh Naruto.

Ia merasa sedikit kagum dengan Naruto. Pada awalnya ia sedikit meragukan penglihatan matanya karena kedekatan Yukimaru dan Naruto sudah seperti layaknya seorang ibu dan anak.

Jantung nya terasa berdetak cepat. Ia benci saat-saat seperti ini. Ia tak pernah mengerti kenapa jantung nya terasa berdesir cepat jika menatap Naruto langsung. Sejak kapan penyakit jantung dapat menular? Pikirnya tak mengerti.

"Uchiha-san, kenapa tidak jalan?" Tanya Naruto yang juga menyadarkan Sasuke. Jantungnya semakin memburu cepat saat Naruto menyentuh tangan nya.

"Shit!" Umpatnya kecil sambil menginjak pedal gas perlahan. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan memiringkan kepalanya. "Uchiha-san tadi mengatakan apa?" Telinga Naruto tak sengaja mendengar makian tersebut. Naruto sebenarnya juga kurang yakin jika makian itu dialamatkan padanya.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jawab Sasuke datar. Hatinya mendesah lega, bisa gawat jika Naruto tersinggung karena ucapan yang ia lontarkan barusan.

"Dan tolong jangan se-formal seperti itu, panggil saja Sasuke." Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Mereka terdiam kembali. Tali keheningan seolah mengikat lidah mereka berdua. Suara deru mobil pun juga tak mampu melelehkan suasana. Hari semakin malam tapi mereka tak kunjung sampai. Naruto semakin lelah. Badannya juga terasa lengket karena keringat yang menyatu dengan kulitnya. Ia sudah mencatat dalam ingatan nya kalau ia akan berendam dengan sabun aroma citrus setelah sampai dirumah.

Mulut kecil Naruto terus mendesah lelah. Bukan hanya penat, perutnya terasa hampa tanpa makanan karena terakhir kali ia makan saat pagi tadi, hanya dengan sebuah waffle coklat.

Sementara Yukimaru masih terbang di alam mimpinya. Melihat wajah Yukimaru begitu tenang saat tidur, membuat rasa kantuk Naruto sudah di ujung kelopak matanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan rasa kantuk yang mulai berontak. Aku tak boleh tertidur, katanya berulang-ulang di dalam hatinya.

Namun apalah daya, Naruto tumbang seketika saat rasa kantuk menguasai tubuhnya. Naruto pun ikut terlelap sambil merengkuh tubuh Yukimaru. Nafas nya sudah mulai teratur.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Sejujurnya ia juga merasa lelah, tapi sebuah hal yang tak mungkin bila berhenti menyetir karena ikut mengantuk. Mobilnya terus menyisir jalanan. Mata hitam nya bergerak mencari sebuah mini market.

Tak lama kemudian, ia memarkirkan kendaraan nya di sebuah mini market yang ia temukan. Suara decitan mobil Sasuke membangun kan Naruto.

Dug!

Tempurung kepala Naruto membentur kaca secara tidak sengaja hingga menimbulkan suara degukan. Matanya langsung terbuka dan mulut nya langsung merapalkan kata-kata, "Aku tak boleh tidur!" Cicit nya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Ingin rasanya ia menertawakan kekonyolan Naruto, tapi itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah omongan belaka. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamanan yang melilit tubuhnya dan melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 8 malam. Lama juga pikirnya. "Kaa-san bisa marah karena terlambat makan malam." Desah nya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kini kembali menyulam mimpinya. Ia melihat tubuh Naruto yang bergetar menggigil. Sepertinya Sasuke mengatur pendingin mobil dengan suhu yang rendah. Wajahnya begitu damai dan polos saat sedang terlelap.

Insting Sasuke meraih sebuah selimut di Dashboard dan melekatkan selimut itu diatas tubuh Yukimaru dan Naruto.

Sasuke lantas beranjak keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam mini market tersebut. Ia mengambil dua buah Cappucino siap minum. Setelah membayarnya, ia bergerak masuk kedalam mobil. Ia meneguk pelan minuman tersebut. Dahaga yang dari tadi bertengger di tenggorokan nya pun hilang saat minuman tersebut menyapu tenggorokan nya. Dan ia pun segera menyalakan mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

.

.

.

Suara desingan mobil sport Sasuke pun semakin kecil. Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke di depan pintu apartemen nya. Ia padahal sudah berbaik hati menawarkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke apartemen nya. Tapi dengan suara yang lembut dia menolaknya. Naruto tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih.

Naruto berjalan masuk menuju apartemen yang sudah disinggahinya selama setahun terakhir. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari pekerjaan jauh dari kedua orangtua nya yang tinggal di kota Kyoto.

Ia ingin mencari kesenangan tersendiri untuk mencari kebebasan nya. Ia tak suka jika ia harus berada di tengah lingkaran barisan para polisi, dalam artian ia tak mau hidupnya terasa terkekang. Keluarganya bukanlah keluarga miskin. Minato; ayah Naruto bekerja sebagai CEO di sebuah perusahaan bergengsi di eropa.

Minato sebenarnya sudah mati-matian memperingati Naruto untuk melupakan ide bodohnya untuk tinggal sendiri. Tapi Naruto tetap bersikukuh dengan tekadnya yang sudah bulat. Bahkan Kushina hanya bisa turun tangan menghadapi kepala batu putri bungsunya.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah di atas ranjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang sudah tercetak beberapa sarang laba-laba.

Rasa kantuk yang menerjang matanya hilang seketika. Sesaat ia mengerang jengkel, rasa kantuk tadi seolah mempermainkan nya.

Ia bangun dan menyambar ponselnya. Setelah membuka sandi pola yang terpampang disana, matanya langsung disuguhi puluhan panggilan yang tak terjawab. Dan semua panggilan itu dari satu nomor yang sama. Nomor itu sudah sangat akrab di otak Naruto.

"Ya ampun, kaa-san." Katanya setelah menghela nafas pendek. Naruto menekan nomor tersebut untuk menanyakan hal penting apa. Sambil menunggu sambungan telepon disana, Naruto melangkah kan kakinya malas menuju dapur dengan ponselnya yang ia tempelkan di telinganya. Perutnya terasa menganga lebar karena ia belum makan sejak tadi siang.

Naruto mengambil sebuah ceret dan memasukkan air kedalam nya. Naruto menekuk mukanya dalam dengan mata birunya menatap debit air yang meluncur dari keran. Decihan sebal Naruto ungkapkan karena tak ada respon dari orang yang ia telepon. Mungkin segelas susu dapat menenangkan hatinya yang penat.

Tak lama suara deringan telepon disana berhenti, menandakan sang pemilik sedang mengangkat telepon.

 _"Moshi-moshi"_.

"Kaa-san ada apa tadi memanggil ku?" Tanya Naruto langsung ke inti permasalahan.

 _"Naruto! Kaa-san merindukan mu, bagaimana keadaan mu?"._

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia sudah menduga reaksi pertama ibunya jika sudah mendengar suara buah hatinya. Naruto mengangkat ceret berisi air panas tersebut dan menuangkan nya kedalam gelas yang sudah diisi susu bubuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tukasnya dengan suara gembira dipaksakan. Ia mengaduk pelan susu tersebut dan menunggu jawaban ibunya.

 _"Syukurlah, kaa-san senang mendengar nya."_

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kaa-san bicarakan?" Tagih Naruto sambil menyesap pelan susu hangat nya yang terkepul asap.

 _"Oh itu, kaa-san hanya ingin bertanya kalau awal musim panas kau bisa pulang kan?"_

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto meneguk pelan susu tersebut.

 _"Bukan apa-apa. Hampir saja lupa, kau disana sudah bertemu dengan kekasih mu?"_

Mulut Naruto hampir saja menyemburkan minuman yang ia minum. Tenggorokan nya terasa sulit menelan minuman manis itu.

"Kaa-san, sejak kapan aku mempunyai kekasih?" Dengus Naruto yang dibalas oleh tawa garing ibunya. Otak Naruto terasa memutar kembali ingatan nya dan terbesit wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum. Naruto akui dia memang tampan, tapi ia tak mungkin menjadikan kekasihnya. Orang sepertinya belum tentu mau dengan gadis sepertinya dan ditambah lagi orang seperti Sasuke pasti telah memiliki kekasih yang lebih cantik darinya.

Naruto menggeleng kan kepalanya kasar, melenyapkan bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke. "Aku tak mungkin menyukainya." Tegasnya dengan penekanan.

 _"Naruto! Kau masih disana kan?!"_

Suara Kushina terdengar memekik di telinga Naruto. Telinga Naruto terasa berdengung saat suara nyaring wanita yang melahirkan nya merangsek masuk ke telinganya. Kushina berniat menulikan telinganya. Jari telunjuk Naruto mengorek lubang telinganya yang masih berdengung.

"Ya." Sahutnya malas.

 _"Tadi kaa-san mendengar kau menyebut kata 'kekasih'?"_

Naruto menepuk jidat nya pelan. Kecerobohan nya membawa petaka baginya. "Bukan siapa-siapa." Sanggah Naruto.

 _"Hah, kaa-san kira kau memang benar sudah memiliki kekasih."_

Naruto bisa mendengar jelas helaan nafas ibunya. Beruntung Kushina mempercayai perkataan Naruto tanpa memilah nya. Pasalnya, Kushina selalu mengolok-olok nya agar cepat menimang cucu. Kushina juga pernah memaksa Naruto untuk menikah dengan seorang anak pengusaha tanpa persetujuan nya. Kepala Naruto terasa hendak bocor memikirkan urusan asmara. Lagipula jodoh sudah ada di tangan tuhan dan tuhan tidaklah mungkin tertukar memasangkan seseorang, pikirnya optimis.

Naruto meneguk susu tersebut hingga tersisa setengah. "Memangnya kenapa kaa-san menginginkan aku pulang musim panas nanti?" Tegur Naruto.

 _"Karena kaa-san ingin memperkenalkan seorang anak laki-laki dari teman kaa-san!"_

Tepat sekali, dugaan Naruto tak melenceng rupanya. Dia bisa mendengar seruan gembira dari mulut ibunya.

"Kaa-san!" Rajuk Naruto sambil mengerucut kan bibir kecilnya.

 _"Ayolah Naruto, kaa-san yakin kau pasti menyukainya. Dia sangat tampan dan juga pintar!"_

Oh ayolah, sudah beratus-ratus kali Kushina mengatakan pria pilihan untuk menjadi menantunya adalah pria yang tampan dan pintar. Kata-kata tersebut seolah bukan berarti baik lagi menurut Naruto. "Bisakah kaa-san mengatakan yang lain?"

 _"Ya ampun, Naruto sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?"_

"Sampai nee-san menjadi gadis yang lemah lembut!" Naruto mendengus kecil. Pikiran nya mulai gerah kalau topik pembicaraan nya menuju kisah asmaranya.

 _"Jangan bercanda! Kaa-san pastikan musim panas nanti kau harus datang. Kalau tidak kaa-san yang akan menyeret mu! Jaa Naruto!"_

Mulut Naruto menganga kosong. Tak ada celah sedikit pun untuk Naruto memberontak. Kushina memutuskan sambungan nya. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Naruto hari ini.

Dia mengerang kesal dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja dengan kasar. Kepalanya terasa mendidih, ibunya sangatlah keras kepala. Naruto mengutuk sifat keras kepala Kushina yang juga diwariskan kepadanya. Ia masih ingin menikmati keindahan dunia. Sampai Kushina berambisi menyeret nya paksa ke altar. Energi nya semakin menyusut setelah bertentang argumen dengan Kushina. Tubuhnya masih begitu lelah dan lemas. Belum lagi besok Naruto harus datang pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan acara untuk pementasan.

Tapi ia tak boleh mengeluhkan pekerjaan nya yang menekan punggung nya. Ia sudah mengambil resiko untuk menjadi seorang Guru di taman kanak-kanak.

Ia pun segera bangun dan menyuci semua piring dan gelas kotor yang ia gunakan untuk sarapan.

.

.

Sementara itu

Sasuke masih terhenyak dengan pikiran nya. Ia melemaskan badannya diatas ranjang yang cukup untuk dua orang. Matanya menerawang jauh keatas.

"Naruto." Gumamnya kecil. Sasuke tak menyangka kalau di dunia ini masih menyisakan gadis sepertinya. Dengan kecantikannya, ia tak mengalih fungsi kan nya untuk menjadi wanita penghibur ataupun gadis yang bergaya konglomerat yang suka menatap Sasuke seperti sepotong daging steak yang minta dilahap.

Tak pernah sekalipun di dalam kamus Sasuke kata 'manis' meskipun dia sedang memakan sepotong _Red Velvet_ dia tak mengakui rasa yang menyejukkan lidah tersebut. Tapi ideologi tentang kata manis tersebut berubah. Sasuke menarik kembali ucapannya kalau tak ada sesuatu yang manis di alam semesta ini.

Semenjak ia menangkap batu safir Naruto, jantungnya terasa berguncang. Sasuke ngotot kalau itu mungkin karena jantung nya yang sedikit bermasalah.

Ia bisa merasakan rasa manis yang orang-orang selalu ungkapkan. Ia bisa merasakan manisnya wajah Naruto saat tersenyum atau bersemu merah. Tak perlu lagi Sasuke mencari istilah kata manis, karena Naruto sudah cukup terlalu manis untuknya.

Ia berpikir sejenak, "Apa aku bisa terkena diabetes hanya karena menatap nya terus-terusan?" Gumam nya aneh yang tak masuk akal.

Atau memang, wajah Naruto telah memenuhi otaknya hingga hanya Naruto-lah yang dapat ia ucapkan saat ini. Rasa manisnya terasa tertinggal di lidah Sasuke.

Lidah Naruto begitu mengkilap dan nikmat untuk di jilat, pikirnya mulai terangsang. Ia membayangkan wajah Naruto lagi. Ia harus menahan nafsunya untuk tidak meraup bibir kecil Naruto saat itu.

Mungkin saja ia bisa divonis penjara jika tidak menahan hasratnya. Lagipula tak mungkin jika dia mencium Naruto yang baru ia kenal.

Sasuke pun membayangkan dirinya tengah mengemut bibir Naruto. Mengajaknya kedalam untuk ciuman yang lebih panas. Ia bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Naruto yang tersapu lidahnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mendongak kan kepalanya. Bermaksud bayang-bayang tersebut menjadi nyata.

Cklek!

Sasuke tersadar dari imajinasinya yang mulai menguasai jiwanya. Ia hampir kehilangan kontrol karena Naruto.

Ia melirik kearah pintu, melihat sosok yang melunturkan imajinasinya. Ternyata Yukimaru. Ia harus menelan kembali makian yang sempat ia tembakan. Tak mungkin kalau Sasuke harus berkata kasar pada Yukimaru.

"Sasuke jii-san, apa aku boleh tidur dengan mu?" Cicit Yukimaru di balik daun pintu lengkap dengan baju piyama nya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan menepuk pelan ranjang nya. Yukimaru berjalan dengan riang dengan boneka teddy bear yang berada dalam dekapan nya. Yukimaru merebahkan badannya disamping Sasuke.

"Sasuke jii-san besok akan datang kan?" Tanya Yukimaru dengan mata yang memancarkan harapan. Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan membelai lembut surai Yukimaru. "Tentu." Sahut Sasuke.

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam waktu singkat sampai Yukimaru memotong keheningan yang ada.

"Sasuke jii-san! Menurut jii-san bu guru itu cantik tidak?" Tanya Yukimaru spontan membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan topik. Jantung nya mulai berdesir cepat.

Yukimaru menatap bola mata hitam Sasuke yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia. Yukimaru terkekeh pelan melihat perubahan wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bu guru menjadi kaa-san ku!" Rajuk Yukimaru yang lebih mirip seperti cicitan tikus.

"Yukimaru, nanti kan kasihan tou-san. Nanti siapa yang menjaga tou-san?" Ucap Sasuke. Yukimaru merenggut bingung.

"Tapi aku mau bu guru menjadi kaa-san ku!" Pinta Yukimaru dengan menaruh harapan pada Sasuke. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Memang sebuah tantangan sendiri untuk menghadang bocah 6 tahun.

"Kenapa kau ingin bu guru menjadi kaa-san mu?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Yukimaru memasang pose berpikir.

"Karena bu guru baik. Bu guru tidak seperti teman perempuan jii-san!" Paparnya dengan suara yang gembira. Tangan nya terayun keatas.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak memiliki teman wanita. Ia juga sangat selektif jika seseorang ingin ia jadikan temannya.

Selama ini Yukimaru salah menduga kalau wanita-wanita yang sering melayangkan tatapan genit kearah nya bukanlah teman Sasuke. Melainkan musuh terbesar Sasuke, camkan itu.

Sasuke mengatakan kepada Yukimaru kalau wanita genit tersebut adalah temannya. Ia tak mungkin berkata jujur pada Yukimaru kalau itu bukanlah siapa-siapa. Karena Yukimaru akan memberikan badai pertanyaan yang dapat membuat ia terseret kepojokan.

Yukimaru juga sedikit tercengang kalau Sasuke sebegitu terkenal nya. Karena hampir semua wanita yang Sasuke temui selalu bertingkah sama.

"Sudah cepat tidur, besok jii-san akan mengantar mu." Sasuke bergerak mengambil selimut dan ia menyibakkan hingga sebatas dada.  
"Baiklah." Yukimaru memeluk boneka nya erat.

"Oyasumi, jii-san!" Bisik Yukimaru di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke segera mematikan lampu dan mulai tenggelam ke alam mimpinya.

Suara deru nafas Yukimaru sudah sedikit teratur. Sasuke masih terjaga. Ia masih memikirkan Naruto. Masih ada hal yang ingin ia korek dalam-dalam darinya. Mata safir nya seolah terdapat ribuan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasuke.

Hatinya masih terjadi pertikaian. Ia masih bingung tentang rasa ini. Ini merasa senang di dekatnya. Bahkan saat Yukimaru menyebut namanya saja, jantung nya mulai kehilangan kontrol. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Sasuke memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Ia masih memikirkan jantungnya untuk tidak berdentum dengan keras saat berada di dekat Naruto. Ia berharap Naruto datang di mimpinya.

Rasa kantuk mulai bergelantungan di matanya. Mengajaknya kedalam buaian mimpi. Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam alam mimpi.

 **TBC**

 **Hai~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya author gajelas yang ga pernah update-_- kali ini saya bawa cerita baru nich, entah kenapa cerita ini terlintas di kepala saya.**

 **Maaf yah, bukannya ngelanjutin proyek yang lain malah bikin yang baru. Saya nulis cerita baru semata-mata untuk kesenangan tersendiri. Jadi kalo begitu makin numpuk dong bebannya. Saya udah ambil resiko kok. Saya bakal lanjutkan cerita yang lain juga dong. Keep calm. Enjoy~**

 **See you next chap^^~**

 **Regards,**

 **Hakim**


	2. Ugh!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre : Romance and Family**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Kecepatan, Cerita Pendek, Slow Update, OOC, Genderswitch, Tidak Sesuai EYD**

 **~Umur~**

 **Naruto : 26 tahun**

 **Sasuke** **: 27 tahun**

 **Kyuubi, Itachi, Shisui : 30 tahun**

 **Yukimaru : 6 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **Hakim_AR Presented :**

 **Angel Swing**

 **Chapter 2 :**

Tak terasa hari semakin pagi. Sang mentari pun juga telah bersiap-siap menguasai siang hari. Meskipun begitu, langit masih memamerkan warna biru tua. Embun pagi tercetak jelas di kaca apartemen Naruto. Suara kicauan burung yang saling sahut menyahut turut meneduhkan suasana yang begitu damai.

Namun sepertinya suasana diluar tidak selaras dengan hati Naruto. Naruto segera berlari ke kamar mandi dengan kesadarannya yang masih setengah. Setelah mandi, ia langsung memakai baju polos kuning dan menutupinya dengan jaket tipis selutut. Tak lupa dengan celana jeans putih ketat panjang yang membungkus jenjang kakinya. Ia menguncir satu surai pirang nya. Bibirnya ia olesi dengan _lipstick_ berwarna merah jambu serta bedak tipis di pipinya.

Setelah merasa sudah rapih, ia segera berjalan ke dapur. Ia memasak telur mata sapi dan kopi pahit untuk menghentikan jeritan perutnya. Setelah merasa cukup kenyang, Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

Ia mengambil sepatu berwarna hijau tua di rak samping pintu masuk apartemen nya. Gadis pirang tersebut berjalan dengan tempo cepat di lorong apartemen.

"Santai Naruto!" Gumamnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu. Naruto kini sudah berada didepan gerbang pintu sekolah. Ia bahkan tak ingat saat ia berlarian menuruni tangga, padahal ia bisa menggunakan lift.

Suasana Taman kanak-kanak tersebut begitu sepi. Hanya suara desauan angin yang menghidupkan suasana. Badan Naruto bergidik saat udara musim semi itu menabrak tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya tadi aku membawa jaket yang lebih tebal." Naruto berjalan melewati halaman sekolah itu yang dipenuhi berbagai wahana anak-anak.

"Naruto!" Panggil seseorang jauh dibelakang Naruto. Naruto menolehkan kepala lewat pundaknya. Dahinya mengernyit tipis saat tak mengenali sosok yang memanggilnya.

Bola mata safir miliknya dapat menangkap seorang gadis dengan rambut dicepol dua. "Tenten!" Sahutnya saat wanita yang dipanggil Tenten itu mendekat.

"Hosh... Aku sudah memanggil mu berkali-kali." Tenten merenggut kesal. Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi apa kau sudah siap nanti Naruto?" Tanya Tenten dengan kekesalannya yang sudah hilang. Naruto memperpendek derap langkah kakinya. Ia mengeratkan jaket yang memeluk tubuhnya.

Tenten sedikit terkejut karena perubahan drastis wajah Naruto. Ia merasa tak ada yang salah dalam perkataannya barusan.

"Naruto, gomen!" Ucap Tenten sambil menghimpit tangan Naruto diantara kepalan dikedua tangannya. Naruto yang melihat tersebut malah terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa Tenten."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kan masih ada tugas." Katanya jalan mendahului Tenten. Tangan Naruto memutar knop pintu berwarna Peach itu.

"Ohayou Naruto!" Pekik Ino yang membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Ino langsung menghambur dan memeluk Naruto. Sakura yang duduk disebuah kursi hanya menggeleng lemah sementara sang gadis bersurai Indigo terkikik pelan.

"Astaga Ino, kau mau membuat tuli ya?" Semprot Tenten yang berdiri dibelakang gadis pirang itu. Ino melonggarkan pelukan nya dan berkacak pinggang, "Memangnya kenapa?" Tentang Ino dengan gestur yang menantang. Ino menaikkan lengan bajunya dan mendekati Tenten dengan tatapan sebalnya.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, kan tidak baik jika anak murid kita tau kalau gurunya memiliki kepribadian yang buruk." Tutur Naruto bijak menengahi pertengkaran yang singkat barusan. Ino menoleh kearah Hinata yang sedang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kalian mengerjakan tugas kalian." Tambah Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari potongan kertas bermacam warna.

"Baiklah, lagipula yang tadi hanya bercanda. Iya 'kan Tenten?" Ino melayangkan tatapan pada Tenten. Namun gadis keturunan Tiongkok itu sudah tak ada dibelakang Naruto. Ia sudah terhanyut dalam pekerjaannya. Ia tengah meniup balon-balon yang akan dipakai nanti.

"Ayo Ino!" Ajak Naruto sambil menuntun Ino kedalam.

.

.

.

Yukimaru menatap roti panggang didepan nya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Sudah berkali-kali ia diperingati oleh Mikoto jika Shisui yang notabene adalah ayahnya tak dapat ikut ke acara yang dielu-elukan gadis cilik tersebut.

Mulutnya merenggut kesal, ia hanya menusuk-nusuk roti panggang nya dengan garpu. Sasuke yang sedang membaca koran di seberang Yukimaru sedikit terusik dengan guratan sedih di wajah keponakan nya.

Sasuke menutup koran yang dibacanya. Iris hitam legam miliknya menatap simpatik Yukimaru. Sasuke terkenal dengan wajahnya yang dingin yang dapat menusuk tulang tersebut pun dapat melembut jika dihadapkan dengan orang yang ia sayangi. "Yukimaru," panggil Sasuke lembut sambil bersidekap tangan. Yukimaru membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan tatapan kekecewaan yang begitu jelas di wajah mungilnya. Ia menempelkan dagunya di atas meja. Yukimaru merasa lemas.

"Tou-san mu tak bisa datang karena ia masih mempunyai urusan dengan pekerjaan nya." Jelas Sasuke meluruskan. Sasuke menyeruput kopi panasnya yang masih menyembulkan uap panas. Yukimaru tetap bungkam dengan bibir yang mengkerut.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Ia memijit pelipis nya. "Yukimaru, sudahlah jangan sedih. Tou-san mengatakan kepada baa-san akan membelikan Yukimaru mainan." Hibur Mikoto yang kini sudah berada disamping Yukimaru. Ia mengelus pelan surai Yukimaru.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke jii-san yang datang?" Usul Mikoto sambil menatap Sasuke penuh arti. Yukimaru sedikit mengangkat dagunya. Ia terdengar antusias dengan ucapan Mikoto beberapa detik yang lalu. Lekukan sedih diwajah Yukimaru sedikit memudar meskipun hatinya masih gusar. Setitik kilatan gembira cukup memancarkan dimatanya.

Sasuke mendegus pelan, "Kaa-san aku harus mengurus tugas dikantor. Sekarang hari penerimaan pegawai baru dan aku harus menyeleksi nya." Sasuke berusaha menolak usulan ibu semata wayangnya tersebut. Pundak Yukimaru melemas turun.

Sasuke hanya bisa merapalkan sumpah serapah kepada Shisui didalam hatinya. Ia mengutuk Shisui yang karena ulahnya ia harus diterkam oleh kesedihan Yukimaru.

Sasuke sebenarnya bisa saja menyuruh tangan kanannya untuk menggantikan nya untuk menyeleksi. Namun ia tak mau ambil resiko saat menonton Yukimaru menari, ia pasti dilucuti dengan tatapan genit dari para ibu muda yang ada.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mu sedih? Bukankah kau biasanya kau biasa saja jika tak ada tou-san?" Sasuke berusaha mencari titik klise. Yukimaru kembali meliriknya singkat.

"Aku sudah berjanji dengan bu guru." Cicitnya yang akhirnya bisa memecahkan gumpalan simpatik yang dari tadi di layangkan kepadanya. Mikoto menegakkan tubuhnya tegap dan menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Sasuke sedikit tersedak saat tengah menyesapi kopi pahitnya.

Sasuke bisa mengerti tatapan Mikoto yang seolah mengatakan 'Siapa dia?'. Sasuke mengelap bibirnya yang terdapat buih kopi dengan sapu tangan. "Lalu, apa dengan begitu bu guru akan marah melihat Yukimaru berbohong?" Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Yukimaru mengangguk pelan. Mikoto tersenyum memaklumi.

Mereka semua terdiam. Suasana hening tiba-tiba merajai disana. Tak lama kemudian suara telepon utama berbunyi. Dengan langkah cepat Mikoto berjalan ke sumber suara. Tangan nya meraih gagang telepon.

"Moshi-moshi!" Katanya memulai pembicaraan.

 _"Ah iya, ini saya Naruto_ _selaku guru Yukimaru. Apa Yukimaru bisa hadir hari ini?"_

Mikoto bisa mendengar suara parau disana. Suaranya sangat asing di telinga nya. Mikoto melirik Yukimaru yang masih tertunduk lesu. Mikoto menghela napas pendek, "Entahlah, ia sepertinya sedang lesu." Sahut Mikoto dengan desahan tertahan.

Mikoto bisa mendengar bahwa lawan bicaranya disana sedang terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

 _"Kalau boleh saya tau, kenapa Yukimaru tidak mau masuk sekolah?"_

Mikoto memindahkan gagang telepon tersebut yang menempel di telinga kirinya ke sebelah kanan. "Tou-san nya tak dapat hadir, ia takut kau memarahinya." Kata Mikoto memaparkan semua fakta yang ia dapat. Dengan nada halus ia mengatakan nya, ia tau menjadi sebuah tantangan yang cukup berat untuk menjadi seorang guru.

 _"Marah? Tidak, aku tidak akan memarahinya. Lagipula dia bisa mengajak kerabat dekat atau paman bibinya."_

Kening Mikoto mengkerut mendengar penuturan tersebut. Matanya menatap Yukimaru. Senyum merekah di bibirnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut secara sepihak.

Ia berjalan mendekati Yukimaru. "Yukimaru, bu guru tak 'kan marah jika Yukimaru tidak mengajak tou-san." Bujuk Mikoto. Yukimaru mengangkat dagunya, menatap Mikoto dengan kilatan antara senang dan sendu.

"Hontou?" Tukas Yukimaru mengharapkan jawaban. Mikoto mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum simpul.

Tanpa dia duga, ternyata Yukimaru langsung bahagia. Semangatnya langsung berkobar. Ia turun dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ia memegangi lengan besar Sasuke.

"Jii-san berjanji akan ikut kan?" Tanya Yukimaru penuh harap. Sorot kegembiraan dimatanya menuntut jawaban yang terlempar dari mulut Sasuke. "Yukimaru, Sasuke jii-san tidak bisa ikut-"

"Tentu." Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan menyempitkan pandangan matanya. Semua perkataan Mikoto berhenti ditengah. Yukimaru bersorak gembira sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Yukimaru segera berjalan mendekati salah seorang pelayan untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan nya.

Mikoto terus menghujamkan Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sasuke yang menyadari arah tatapan tajam tersebut, hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. "Apa?" Kata Sasuke seolah tak tau apa-apa.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu, Sasuke?" Mikoto berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Sasuke semakin tak mengerti. Ia mengernyit bingung. Ucapan Mikoto barusan seolah menyeretnya ke dalam lautan kebingungan.

"Maksud kaa-san?" Sasuke membalikkan pertanyaan, siapa tahu ia bisa mendapat petunjuk dari perkataan yang membuat keningnya mengkerut.

Mikoto menghela napas lelah dan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan,"Bukankah kau bilang hari ini ada keperluan kantor?" Tegur Mikoto mengingatkan kesalahan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kecerobohan nya. Seharusnya ia tak gegabah memutuskan keputusan.

Sebenarnya ia memang tak ingin ikut ke acara laknat tersebut. Ia yakin terdapat lebih dari selusin wanita genit yang menatapnya seperti daging steak.

Tapi saat Yukimaru mengatakan 'Bu Guru' membuat Sasuke memutar kembali ingatannya. Ia teringat sosok yang di agungkan Yukimaru. Entah kenapa hatinya tergerak.

"Hn." Gumamnya ambigu. Ia seolah acuh dari pertanyaan yang membuat ia terpinggir kepojokan. Kepintaran yang biasa memeluk erat otaknya seolah mencampakkan nya. Entah kemana ide cemerlang yang selalu dibubuhkan pada otaknya.

Alis Mikoto terangkat satu. Sasuke terlihat berbeda dari sifatnya, pikir Mikoto. Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung Sasuke. Tatapan nya penuh tanya.

"Hah, ada apa dengannya?" Desah Mikoto lelah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baa-san, aku sudah siap!" Seru Yukimaru membuat Mikoto terkejut. Mata hitam Mikoto menatap Yukimaru senang. Ternyata tidaklah sulit untuk menghilangkan keresahan Yukimaru, katanya didalam hati.

Mikoto berjongkok menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan Yukimaru. "Yukimaru, Sasuke jii-san yang akan menemanimu." Jelas Mikoto dengan hiasan berupa senyuman kecil.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan bolak balik tanpa tujuan yang memadai. Ia menggigit kukunya dengan raut gelisah. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah seolah hal yang ia lakukan akan membuahkan hasil, nyatanya itu hanyalah membuang semua tenaganya sia-sia.

Hatinya terasa berdenyut bingung. Mikoto memutuskan sambungan telepon yang membuat ia resah. Ia tidak mendapatkan keterangan dengan kehadiran Yukimaru. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan tarian itu dengan matang-matang. Ia tak ingin murid kebanggaan nya tak hadir begitu saja. Hanya karena Yukimaru, mungkin pensi ditahun ini akan kacau karena Naruto. Bukan hanya Yukimaru, bahkan semua anak didiknya belum ada yang menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Mungkin pepatah setitik nila, rusak susu sebelangga tidak cocok untuk mengartikan keadaan saat ini. Bukan hanya satu orang, tapi ada 16 muridnya yang belum hadir yang terus membuat Naruto harus mengeluarkan decihan sebalnya. Mengesalkan, makinya dalam hati.

"Hah, Naruto bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" Desah Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto. Iris jernih laut Naruto menatap Ino yang duduk disebuah kursi panjang dalam waktu yang tak dapat dikatakan singkat.

"Apa?" Tegur Ino pura-pura tak tahu. Naruto menghela nafas pendek, "Ino," Panggilnya. "Anak murid ku belum ada yang datang sama sekali." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah yang meringis.

"Mungkin mereka akan datang beberapa menit lagi. Lagipula acaranya masih dimulai sejam lagi." Katanya meluruskan. Naruto terdiam dan menatap lekat mata Ino. Ino mengangguk pelan seolah mempertegas ucapannya barusan. Naruto mendesah pelan dan berjalan menuju ruang guru.

"Naruto, kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap?" Naruto menatap Sakura yang sedang mengurus beberapa dokumen. Baru saja ia masuk, ia langsung diberi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Mereka semua belum datang." Sahutnya singkat dan segera menghempaskan bokong nya diatas kursi sebelah Sakura. Sakura pun kembali meletakkan pandangan nya pada berkas-berkas kertas tersebut.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Suara deru mesin pendingin seolah menambah suasana hampa ini, sampai Naruto membuka suara. "Sakura, saat kau bertemu dengan Sasori-nii, apa jantungmu sering berdegup?" Tanya Naruto spontan. Sakura menghentikan pulpen nya yang menari-nari, matanya menatap Naruto melongo. Naruto hanya menampilkan tampang bodoh dengan cengiran lima jari.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mencari posisi ternyaman untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto terdiam sesaat, mata birunya yang indah menatap kosong pulpen yang Sakura genggam. "Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini jantung ku terasa aneh." Jelas Naruto. Sakura masih pada posisi awalnya. Matanya seolah menyuruh Naruto untuk mengatakan dengan bahasa yang dapat ia cerna.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" Tegur Naruto dengan raut menyelidik. Sakura berdehem, membasahi tenggorokan nya yang kering. "Kapan kau merasakannya?" Timpal Sakura berupa sebuah pertanyaan yang wajib dijawab. Naruto mengerutkan dagunya, "Sepertinya baru kemarin. Anehnya jantung ku terasa hendak meloncat saat dekat dengannya." Jelas Naruto dengan mata menerawang kearah jendela. Sakura sedikit tertarik dengan arah kemana topik ini. Secara, Naruto adalah orang yang menganggap asmara itu sudah ditakdirkan.

Sakura memasukkan berkas tersebut kedalam brankas besi yang berada disebelah nya. Suara decitan yang bersumber dari gesekan besi brankas tersebut membuat Naruto kehilangan angan-angan seseorang. Sakura kembali menatap Naruto lekat. "Siapa dia?" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Siapa apa?"

"Pria itu." Sahut Sakura gemas karena Naruto tak tahu ajakan topik pembicaraan. Naruto malah menatap menyelidik. "Hubungannya apa dengan seorang pria. Sakura aku hanya minta tanggapanmu tentang jantungku ini, kenapa kau malah menanyakan seorang pria. Lagipula, kau sudah bertunangan." Jelas Naruto memaparkan semua faktanya, berharap Sakura kembali kearah jalur topik awalnya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat dan menatap Naruto datar. "Naruto, jika jantungmu berdegup kencang berada di dekat lawan jenismu, tandanya kau sedang jatuh cinta." Sakura menjawabnya dengan semangat diujung tanduk. Entah hal apa yang membuat Sakura ingin ambil bagian untuk mengajak Naruto melangkah ke dunia asmara.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, mengolah puluhan kata yang baru Sakura lemparkan. Ia tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan olehnya untuk memiliki kekasih. Namun saat ini keadaan berbeda, apa ia harus mengakui kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta? Tapi bisa saja itu hanya desakan Sakura yang berlebih. Naruto mendesah lelah dan menempelkan kepalanya pada permukaan meja. "Apa kau yakin Sakura?" Manik biru gadis pirang itu memancarkan kegelisahan. Apa jatuh cinta serumit ini? Pikir Naruto sesal.

"Tentu Naruto." Sahutnya dengan jawaban yang kukuh. "Tapi jika dia tidak menyukaiku, berarti aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta 'kan?" Kini giliran Sakura yang terdiam. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir untuk meluruskan masalah ini. Naruto sepertinya masih polos di umurnya yang sudah lebih dari seperempat abad. Ini menghambat Sakura untuk menghasilkan ide cemerlang nya. Mereka berdua terdiam didalam ruangan itu. Hembusan pendingin ruangan membuat pikiran mereka bertambah gusar, khususnya Naruto. Ia berpikir jika Sasuke yang baru ia kenal menyukainya. Ia tak mau cinta pertamanya datang seperti film drama picisan yang sering Kushina tonton. Ingatkan padanya kalau ia harus banyak berdoa mendekati akhir musim ini.

"Apa pria itu juga menyukaimu?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan alis yang bertaut. "Entah, lagipula bagaimana cara aku mengetahui nya?"

"Dengan sikapnya!" Balas Sakura cepat. Wajah Sakura tampak berseri-seri menatap Naruto yang masih menumpukan kepalanya.

Kepala Naruto terangkat, indra penglihatannya menyelidik perempuan berambut sebahu itu. "Sikap?" Sakura mengangguk centil. Naruto hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Maksudku, apakah dia memberikan perlakuan khusus?" Tanya Sakura gemas yang kian mencuat. Tangan Sakura sudah bersiap terkepal karena keluguan Naruto. Naruto mengangkat bahu ringan, "Entah." Sahutnya terdengar cuek.

"Apa kau tau siapa nama orang itu?" Tanya Sakura tanpa bisa menutupi rasa penasaran nya.

Cklek!

"Naruto, ada yang mencarimu." Ucap Ino tiba-tiba. Kedua gadis itu sontak menoleh kearah gadis bersurai pirang pucat. Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan langkah malas, ia berjalan menuju pintu.

Sakura kini harus menelan rasa penasaran nya yang sudah diujung. Samar-samar Ino mendengar Sakura berdecak sebal. "Kau ini, mengganggu saja!" Sakura berkacak pinggang. Ino yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Ada apa memang?" Pertanyaan Ino tersebut hanya disambut gumaman yang menunjukkan mood Sakura saat ini.

Naruto segera melajukan kakinya menuju ruang serbaguna. "Bu guru!" Teriak salah seorang murid. "Yukimaru, kenapa kau baru datang?" Tegur Naruto saat Yukimaru sudah berada di dekatnya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya. "Itu ... Tou-san tidak bisa datang, gomen bu guru!" Sesal Yukimaru merenduk.

Naruto pun tersenyum teduh dan mengelus surai Yukimaru. "Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Yukimaru bisa datang, bu guru sudah senang." Papar Naruto kalem dengan senyum yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

Bocah cilik itu pun kembali gembira mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Oh iya, teman-teman mu yang lain pada kemana?" Tanyanya. "Teman-teman yang lain sudah bersiap-siap di belakang panggung." Ujar Yukimaru.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, kita siap-siap!" Seru Naruto bersemangat dan disambut seruan Yukimaru.

Sementara itu di aula sekolah, para orangtua murid sudah menyemut disana. Mereka datang dengan berbondong-bondong untuk menonton sang buah hati unjuk gigi.

Dari sekian kursi yang berjajar itu, salah seorang pria muda dengan setelan jas. Pria bernama Sasuke itu hanya bergeming menunggu tirai merah itu tersibak. Niatnya kesini tak seutuhnya untuk melihat Yukimaru.

Mata oniks-nya terfokus kedepan. Ia tak mau ambil pusing decak kagum ataupun tatapan genit dari kaum hawa yang melihatnya. Ia akui, ia cukup tampan. Tapi, bisakah orang bertingkah biasa saja? Hal ini sudah cukup lumrah baginya, dan hatinya yang berdecak saat orang yang menatapnya genit juga hal yang lumrah baginya. Ia hanya bisa menulikan indera pendengaran nya saat ibu-ibu genit memanggil nya.

Sasuke menghela napas untuk kesekian kali saat acara belum di mulai.

"Yo, Sas!" Panggil seorang pria berkulit putih pucat menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menyempitkan matanya, "Sai?" Tebaknya. Pria yang dipanggil Sai itu mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Entah Sasuke harus senang atau apa saat Sai datang, ia punya teman bicara setidaknya saat ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke memulai konversasi. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, untuk apa kau kesini?" Kilah Sai.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Sasuke cuek, seolah ia enggan mengatakan niatnya datang ke taman kanak-kanak. "Kau selalu saja cuek, Sas!" Ledek Sai sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam kecil. Ia mengutuk dirinya karena memulai topik dengan Sai. Ia tak ingin obrolan berlanjut, obrolan ini bisa menjadi bumerang baginya.

"Kalau aku, sedang menunggu Ino-chan!" Terang Sai dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Matanya menerawang kedepan, terlihat kilauan kasih sayang di tatapan nya.

"Kau mencintai nya?"

Sai melipat dahinya bingung. "Maksudmu?" Sai menegur lantaran ia mulai bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke beberapa detik barusan.

"Kau mencintai gadis itu?" Ulang Sasuke dengan nada yang ia tekan.

Sai menggerakkan alisnya semakin bingung. "Tentu saja. Aku 'kan suaminya." Sai seakan mengingatkan Sasuke.

"Suami? Apa maksudmu?"

Sai menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Ia telah resmi menikahi Ino beberapa tahun lalu dan ia pun juga mengundang Sasuke yang notabene sahabat SMA-nya dulu. "Kau tidak mungkin lupa 'kan, Uchiha?" Selidik Sai.

"... Hn,"

"Aku mengundangmu saat acara pernikahan ku. Teman ku saja masih ingat, kenapa justru kau yang sahabat ku sendiri lupa?" Protes Sai. Apa ia harus menceritakan ulang kronologis pernikahannya?

"Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Sasuke terlihat cuek; Sai menganga tak percaya dengan pria disebelah nya ini.

Ternyata ingatan keluarga Uchiha tak sebagus yang Sai kira. Atau, itu hanya berlaku pada Sasuke?

"Tapi ... Bagaimana kau bisa lupa?" Sai bergumam. Ia masih belum mencerna kenyataan kalau Sasuke melupakan hari bahagia nya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak pernah berniat mendatangi acara pernikahan seseorang. Aku benci saat orang bertanya, kapan aku akan menikah." Ungkap Sasuke menjawab sudah keterkejutan Sai.

"Lalu, kenapa kau datang ke pesta pernikahan ku?" Sai menyempitkan pandangan kearah Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau sahabat ku." Sasuke menjawabnya kalem.

"Ahaha, aku tersipu." Ledek Sai diiringi kekehan ringan.

Lampu ruangan mendadak redup diiringi suara para penonton lekas mengecil. Lampu sorot di atas panggung yang kini memancarkan sinarnya. Memberikan pencahayaan yang cukup untuk menjaga kontras di ruangan tersebut. Tatapan para penonton pun terarah menuju satu objek yang sama, seorang gadis dengan pakaian ala ratu kerajaan kuno.

"Selamat siang, semua!" Sapa perempuan itu dengan senyum yang memukau.

"Siang Ino-chan!" Sambut Sai dengan suara ceria. Suaranya terdengar menggema begitu jelas diantara suara yang membungkam.

"Baka! Kau ini membuat malu saja!" Maki Sasuke kepada Sai. Sasuke merasa jengkel dengan aksi Sai barusan, karena mengundang penonton lain berbisik-bisik seperti kepakan sayap lebah.

"Oke, harap tenang. Sekarang kita akan membuka acaranya. Yang pertama datang dari kelas Bunga Matahari. Berikan tepuk tangan!"

Suasana langsung senyap. Lampu sorot memberikan pencahayaan pada panggung.

Beberapa murid yang dapat di terka dari kelas bunga matahari. Mereka bergerak membuat barisan dengan langkah kecilnya yang membuat gemas. Ditambah dengan kostum layaknya malaikat yang mereka semua kenakan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin mencubit pipi salah satu diantaranya. Sampai sebuah musik dimainkan.

 _..._  
 _Hey_  
 _Don't think about it_  
 _Just move your body_  
 _Listen to the music_  
 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Just move those left feet_  
 _Go ahead get crazy_  
 _Anyone can do it_  
 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

Murid-murid cilik disana mulai menari mengekori irama. Gerakan ringan mereka ikuti bersamaan musik yang tengah mengalun.

"Sasuke, itu Yukimaru." Bisik Sai sambil menunjuk Yukimaru tengah menari dengan semangat. Sama seperti murid yang lain, ia mengenakan pakaian layaknya malaikat ditambah _flower cone._

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia berniat untuk mengabadikan momen ini. Atau mungkin ia bisa menunjukkan kepada Mikoto maupun Shisui.

Tak sedikit para penonton melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke.

 _I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
 _Oh, we can do this together_  
 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing? Yeah, yeah_

 _Lalalalala_  
 _Lalalalala_  
 _Lalalalala_  
 _Lalalalala_

Gerakan murid kelas bunga matahari semakin atraktif. Mereka melompat, berputar, dan melakukan tarian yang dapat dilakukan anak seusianya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis melihat Yukimaru menari yang tengah ia rekam.

"Ternyata, 'pangeran es' bisa terkesima dengan keponakannya." Sai berkomentar di telinga Sasuke.

Merasa di ledek, Sasuke melirik Sai sekilas dan menatapnya tajam.

"Gomen Sasuke! Aku hanya bercanda." Sai mengucapkan sambil tersenyum khawatir setelah ditatap tajam Sasuke.

 _Show the world you've got that fire_  
 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_

 _Show the world you can do_  
 _Prove to them you've got the moves_  
 _I don't know about you_

 _I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
 _Oh, we can do this together_  
 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing? Yeah, yeah_

 _Lalalalala_  
 _Lalalalala_

Di tengah tarian tersebut, mendadak muncul seorang gadis yang juga mengenakan kostum malaikat. Hanya saja ia mengenakan aksesoris yang lebih lengkap. Kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang tameng dan benda mirip tombak. Kepalanya dilindungi semacam pelindung kepala. Penampilan Naruto seperti armada langit sekaligus malaikat.

Sasuke merasa terpaku melihat Naruto. Penampilannya seakan membuat dirinya tersihir. Tak ada kata pujian yang ia ucapkan kepada kharisma Naruto.

Jantung pria raven itu terasa berdenyut tanpa sebab. Netra biru yang Naruto miliki membuat dirinya enggan berpaling.

Sai tersenyum penuh arti melihat Sasuke yang menatap Naruto lekat. "Naruto cantik sekali, yah." Komentar Sai tiba-tiba.

Sasuke melirik tajam. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab, "Ino memperkenalkan Naruto kepada ku." Sai menatap kearah panggung. "Aku akui, dia gadis yang cantik." Imbuh Sai.

"Apa maksud mu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar menyelidik. Intonasi suaranya seakan tidak suka mendengar pujian Sai.

Sai mendengus, "Aku hanya memuji, kau tak perlu semarah itu." Sambil menatap Sasuke jahil.

"Aku tidak marah. Pujian mu terdengar mengejek Naruto." Kilah Sasuke berusaha menabiri sebuah hal.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya kau marah jika aku mengejek Naruto? Lagipula yang aku ejek Naruto, bukan kau." Sai berkata sambil memanas-manasi. Sai berpikir untuk mengulik rahasia Sasuke kepada Naruto. Hanya perasaannya atau Sasuke terlihat menyimpan perasaan pada gadis itu. Yang pasti, Sasuke belum pernah menatap wanita sepenuh tadi.

"Karena ... Dia temanku," Sasuke berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar aneh. Meskipun ia sudah berhasil tidak terlihat aneh, tapi alasan yang ia buat terdengar lebih aneh.

"Aku juga teman Naruto." Tukas Sai.

Sasuke seakan terpojok. Ia tak lagi merespon ucapan Sai. Ia memilih bungkam dan bergumam, "Hn."

 _Better when I'm dancing_  
 _Better when I'm dancing_  
 _I feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah_

Pertunjukkan pertama pun usai. Tepuk tangan riuh dari pada penonton langsung menyambar. Sebagai bentuk manifestasi atas kekaguman mereka yang merasa terhibur. Wajah takjub para penonton sangat terpampang jelas.

Naruto beserta muridnya membentuk barisan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Mereka benar-benar energik, bukan begitu Sasuke." Sai berkata kepada Sasuke. "Hey, kau mau pergi kemana?" Mata hitam Sai melihat Sasuke bergerak meninggalkan ruang pertunjukan.

Sai menatap punggung pemuda itu sampai hilang dari ruangan tersebut. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak marah perihal obrolannya tadi. Ia menghembuskan napas lelah.

.

.

.

"Wah, Naruto!" Sakura memekik gembira. "Pertunjukkan mu hebat!"

"Iya, itu benar." Tenten menambahi.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa." Naruto berterus terang rendah hati.

Pertunjukkan pertama berjalan sesuai target. Naruto bersyukur tidak ada kendala yang menghambat acara. Setidaknya saat ini pikirannya terasa lebih enteng, salah satu masalah yang mengusik pikirannya akhir-akhir ini telah ia lewati.

Mereka bertiga tengah berbincang di sela waktu. Pertunjukkan kedua dibawakan oleh Hinata beserta murid-muridnya. Sakura dan Tenten semakin gugup karena giliran mereka semakin dekat.

Ketiga guru itu tengah berada di belakang panggung. Sedangkan murid-murid mereka berada di kelasnya masing-masing.

"Naruto kau ingin pergi kemana?" Tegur Sakura tengah memakai kostum yang akan ia kenakan untuk pementasan nanti.

"Aku ingin ke kelas sebentar." Naruto menjawab. Masih dengan kostum yang ia pakai saat pementasan, Naruto berjalan menuju kelas Bunga Matahari. Jaraknya hanya dipisahkan oleh satu ruang kelas.

Saat ia hendak menuju ke kelas, suara berat seorang pria memanggil nya. "Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh lewat bahunya untuk memastikan pemilik suara berat itu. "Eh, Uchiha-san!" Seru Naruto. "Maksudku, Sasuke. Ada apa?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto cukup lama sampai ia sendiri tidak sadar belum membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersadar dengan segera. "Aku ingin menjemput Yukimaru." Ujar Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada keperluan apa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Aku membutuhkannya." Balas Sasuke dengan penekanan.

"Apa keperluannya sangat genting?" Naruto terus melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa urusannya dengan mu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. Ia harus sebisa mungkin menjaga tampang dinginnya.

"Tapi, apa tidak bisa Yukimaru tinggal sampai acara pensi selesai? Aku berjanji akan mengantarkan nya pulang." Bujuk Naruto dengan susah payah.

"Tidak bisa." Sasuke menolak mutlak. "Memangnya kau siapa, mengatur Yukimaru."

"Aku gurunya." Naruto merasa terpancing. Jangan sampai obrolan ini menuai percekcokan.

"Aku pamannya. Kau saja tidak satu keluarga dengannya." Pria raven itu membalasnya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku punya hak. Itu karena aku adalah gurunya." Dengan keras kepala Naruto menjawab. Ia menatap mata kelam Sasuke penuh permohonan. Berharap Sasuke berubah pikiran setelah menatapnya. Usaha Naruto untuk mengubah pikiran Sasuke sia-sia, tatapan nya tidak berefek pada Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Berhenti menatap ku!" Omel Sasuke saat Naruto memandang nya cukup lama. Ia tak mau jantungnya berdenyut karena di tatap seperti itu. Ia sudah muak di tatap oleh ibu muda genit.

"Ayolah, kumohon!" Pinta Naruto setengah merajuk.

Sasuke mengutuk sifat keras kepala Naruto. Ia mengakui kalau Naruto cantik, tapi ia tidak menyukai sifat wanita ini yang menjengkelkan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membujukku?" Keluh Sasuke merasa jengah. Naruto tetap berada di depannya. Sepertinya ia tak akan pergi sampai ia berhasil mengubah pikiran Sasuke.

"Cih, kau ini." Sasuke mendengus kesal dan meraih gagang pintu kelas Bunga Matahari. Namun, Naruto menghentikan nya. Tak mau memberi celah sedikit pun kepada Sasuke untuk mengambil Yukimaru.

"Singkirkan tangan mu!" Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak! Tidak akan ku biarkan!" Timpal Naruto tak kalah tajam.

Mata mereka saling beradu. Melihat siapa yang akan bertahan.

Tangan kokoh Sasuke mencengkeram tangan kiri Naruto yang memegang sebelah tangannya. Tentu saja Naruto sedikit meringis karena perbandingan kekuatan yang terpaut jauh.

Naruto pun terdorong kebelakang saat Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman nya. Ia tak mau kalah, ia pun menarik lengan Sasuke cepat. Sasuke saat itu tidak menyadari arah datangnya serangan itu.

Akibatnya, tubuh Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh mengenai Naruto.

Cup!

Mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan, sehingga tubuh mereka menempel. Sama seperti bibir mereka.

Naruto berbaring tanpa beralaskan apapun. Sedangkan Sasuke berada tepat diatas tubuh kecil. Sialnya, Naruto harus menahan tubuh beban Sasuke dan sesuatu dibagian bawah tubuhnya menyentuh sesuatu yang sedang menegang.

Cklek!

"Bu Guru!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Halo, akhirnya saya apdet fic ini. Setelah sekian lama tak muncul, eh dateng-dateng update fic ini.**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena telat (baca: SANGAT SUPER telat) melanjutkan fic ini. Karena, sya lupa dgn beberapa alur. Eh tiba-tiba saya mendapatkan pencerahan dan lanjutin fic ini.**

 **Saya akan berusaha menggarap fic ini dgn serius lho :v kalo kalian baca fic pertama saya sama fic ini, JELAS beda jauh bgt. Di fic pertama kata-katanya masih miskin :" tp berkat dukungan kalean, sy berusaha meningkatkan dan kek gini hasilnya.**

 **QnA :**

 **Shizuka:** **Yukimaru anak siapa ? Lanjut.**

 **HakimAR: Anak saya. Eh, Shisui deng :p**

 **uzumaki megami: wow, apa Sasuke yang akan diperkenalkan oleh Kushina ke Naruto?**

 **HakimAR: Kushina akan memperkenalkan saya ke naruto ngoeahahaha :)**

 **Wu Zi Rae KTS: lanjutt...Tou-chan Yuki siapa ne? kakashi kah? Naru sama Sasuke aja..**

 **HakimAR: Kamisama tolong saya-_- Yukimaru anaknya Shisui. Maaf kalo keterangannya gak jelas. Jadi, Shisui itu anak dari kakaknya Fugaku. Singkat kata, Shisui itu kakak sepupunya Sasuke. Yukimaru itu keponakan Sasuke. Sasuke pamannya Yukimaru. Sasuke adik sepupunya Sasuke.**

 **Okey hanya itu saja. Saya hanya memilih pertanyaan yang banyak ditanyakan. Yang ingin bertanya silahkan dan akan saya jawab di chap selanjutnya (kalo masih inget** **)**

 **Sekian dari saya.**

 **Babay...**


	3. Deep

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasufemNaru**

 **Genre : Romance and Family**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Kecepatan, Cerita Pendek, Slow Update, OOC, Genderswitch, Tidak Sesuai EYD**

 **~Umur~**

 **Naruto : 26 tahun**

 **Sasuke** **: 27 tahun**

 **Kyuubi, Itachi, Shisui : 30 tahun**

 **Yukimaru : 6 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **Hakim_AR Presented :**

 **Angel Swing**

 **Chapter** **3 : Deep**

Gadis pirang itu mengelap peluh yang membanjiri keningnya. Ia mendesah puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Tangan nya yang telaten mendekor beberapa tangkai bunga menjadi buket bunga yang indah untuk dipandang. Ia meletakkan bunga-bunga tersebut sesuai dengan tempat yang mendukung. Beberapa bunga berukuran kecil ia letakkan di atas rak yang ia siapkan. Sedangkan bunga berukuran besar ia letakkan di bawah. Ia juga meletakkan beberapa bunga lainnya di luar untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung.

Naruto memanfaatkan hari libur untuk bekerja. Ia membuka toko bunga yang menyatu langsung dengan kediaman nya. Hasil penjualan yang ia terima dapat mempermudah keuangan nya. Ia juga dapat menyambung hidupnya tanpa harus menunggu awal bulan untuk gajinya sebagai guru akan cair. Ia berharap, ia dapat membentangkan sayap lebih lebar.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Naruto dengan kening yang tengah ia pijat. Wanita itu sedikit melakukan peregangan pada tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena mengangkat beberapa pot berukuran besar.

Gadis berkuncir satu itu mengelap tangannya dengan apron yang ia kenakan. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengenakan apron. Mungkin saja agar penampilannya tidak terlihat canggung. Ia terlihat cantik dengan baju polos lengan panjang berwarna hijau yang menyatu dengan rok selutut.

"Halo, Naruto!" Seru seorang gadis berambut pirang diambang pintu toko. Naruto menatap gadis itu dari meja kasir. "Yugito?" Panggil Naruto memastikan.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Yugito itu lantas masuk ke dalam toko. "Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku menunggu. Dan kau baru datang sekarang." Naruto mengomeli Yugito yang berdiri dihadapan nya. Yugito hanya tersenyum bodoh karena melupakan janjinya.

"Gomen, Naruto-chan." Tukas Yugito. "Kau tidak perlu se-marah itu. Lagipula aku membayar mu tiga kali lipat." Gumam Yugito terdengar mengungkit sebuah kejadian.

Naruto menghela napas. "Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan."

Naruto berjalan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa pot berukuran sedang dari _Greenhouse_ yang berada di samping tokonya, dihubungkan oleh sebuah pintu kaca. Menyiapkan pesanan bunga untuk Yugito yang sudah dipesan tempo hari.

Yugito bersandar pada meja kasir sambil menatap Naruto bekerja."Naruto," Panggil Yugito berusaha memulai percakapan dan mengenyahkan kebosanan karena harus menunggu Naruto selesai menyiapkan pesanannya. "Hm,"

"Hey, jawab aku!" Yugito memprotes ucapannya tak dibalas. "Apa?" Decak Naruto sambil mendelik.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu." Ungkap Yugito. "Katakan saja." Naruto menjawab sembari membawa pot berukuran sedang berisi Bunga Aster.

"Lusa nanti ... " Yugito menjeda kalimatnya dan menerawang ke depan. "Aku akan menikah."

Mendadak buket bunga yang Naruto genggam jatuh terhempas. Netra biru gadis itu menatap Yugito tak percaya. "Ada apa?"

"Ya ampun! Kenapa kau baru mengatakan sekarang?" Pekik Naruto. Dia menggenggam tangan Yugito dengan wajah bahagia. Sahabat SMP-nya kini akan segera menjadi istri dari seorang pria.

Naruto memeluk Yugito tiba-tiba. "Hei! Kau ini kenapa?" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Yugito berusaha memberi celah di antara rengkuhan Naruto. Ia dibuat sulit bernapas karenanya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menimpali, "Aku senang, akhirnya kau menyukai seorang pria." Setelah ucapan itu keluar, Naruto hendak kembali memeluk Yugito namun, menunjukkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Simbol untuk berhenti. "Apa maksud dari perkataan-mu itu?" Selidik Yugito merasa tersinggung. Apa Naruto pikir dirinya memiliki orientasi seks yang menyimpang, batin Yugito menyimpulkan.

"Ah, kau ini." Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangan di depan Yugito. "Kau pernah bilang, kalau kau ingin menjadi lesbian bersamaku."

"Yang benar saja!" Teriak Yugito histeris tepat di wajah Naruto.

"Kau pernah mengatakan saat kita masih duduk di bangku SMP." Imbuh Naruto sambil menatap miring Yugito.

Yugito hampir tersedak dengan air liurnya sendiri. Kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto seakan mempunyai bobot besar.

"Naruto, aku hanya bercanda soal hal itu." Yugito membenarkan ucapan Naruto sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Kau bercanda? Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai hal itu." Oceh Naruto pada kecerdasannya dalam menangkap pesan.

Yugito mengangguk dan kembali bertanya, "Apa kau mengatakan pada orang lain?" Yugito menatap Naruto tajam dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, terlihat meyakinkan. Ia juga kesulitan menelan ludah-nya.

"Baguslah." Yugito mendesah. Jangan sampai terjadi kesalahpahaman yang tersebar luas. Cukup mendengar salah penafsiran dari Naruto sudah membuat dahinya berkedut. Untungnya hal tersebut belum tersebar di publik. Nama baiknya bisa luluh seketika. Setidaknya ia sudah memulai pencegahan dari akar.

Naruto melakukan pekerjaan nya kembali yang sempat tertunda. "Aku masih bingung denganmu, kenapa cara berpikir mu itu tidak berubah. Seharusnya kau bisa menelaah ucapanku." Yugito memijat keningnya. Sifat Naruto memang tak banyak berubah, hal itu yang membuat Yugito heran. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti Naruto menjadi guru di taman kanak-kanak, semoga saja murid-muridnya tidak tersesat dalam ajarannya, Yugito berkata dengan miris di dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Naruto menyentak Yugito hingga terkesiap. "Ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan pria itu?" Pinta Naruto setengah berteriak karena mereka tidak dalam satu ruangan.

"Pria apa?" Tanya Yugito datar. Ia bisa mendengar Naruto berdecak. "Tentu saja calon mempelai pria."

Yugito menatap Naruto yang tengah kesulitan mendorong pot berukuran besar berisi Bunga Mawar dengan aneka warna memanjakan netra.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" Tawar Yugito bersiap memberikan keringanan.

"Tidak usah," Tolak Naruto cepat. "Kau jangan berusaha berkelit dari pertanyaan ku."

Yugito mencebikkan bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang berusaha mengelak dari pembicaraan ketimbang mempercayai sebuah bualan. Yugito kembali menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu menghela napas dalam satu hari.

Yugito terdiam sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak sengaja menciumnya." Ucapan itu seakan melonjak keluar begitu saja.

Kini giliran Naruto yang diam, pekerjaannya kembali tertunda. Ia duduk di atas lantai bersandarkan pot besar itu. "Tidak sengaja?" Naruto membeo sambil menatap mata Yugito mencari kebenaran. Hasilnya, Yugito mengangguk guna mengkonfirmasi ucapannya. "Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'tidak sengaja'? Kau tidak sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol 'kan?" Tanya Naruto berharap dugaan nya salah.

"Aku bukan pemabuk! Aku benci bau alkohol!" Tegas Yugito mematahkan tebakan Naruto. Dalam hati Naruto memanjatkan puji syukur.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa mengatakan ketidaksengajaan?" Naruto menampilkan ekspresi penasaran.

"Jadi, saat itu aku sedang berjalan ke mall sendirian-"

"Sejak kapan kau suka berjalan-jalan sendirian?" Potong Naruto langsung mengutarakan pertanyaan yang melewati benaknya.

"Jangan memotong cerita! Simpan pertanyaan itu di akhir cerita." Yugito memperingati sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Yugito berdehem dan melanjutkan cerita. "Aku berjalan sendirian karena terlalu asyik sampai tidak memperhatikan langkah kaki-ku, sehingga aku terjatuh dan menabrak seorang pria. Tanpa sengaja bibir kami bersentuhan." Papar Yugito dengan mata terpejam. Membayangkan jika kronologis itu akan berputar kembali.

Naruto menatap Yugito datar. "Lalu?"

Yugito membuka kelopak matanya, beriringan dengan senyum di wajahnya yang hilang. "Tentu saja kami saling berkenalan dan setelah melewati beberapa proses kami memutuskan untuk menikah." Tukas Yugito gemas.

"Cerita yang absurd." Komentar Naruto sambil bangkit dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang tertunda lagi.

Yugito menyahuti, "Kalau kau berada di posisi ku, kau pasti akan mengerti."

"Apa benar begitu? Drama picisan yang sering ditampilkan televisi saja terlihat lebih menarik daripada ceritamu." Singgung Naruto tak sadar membuat Yugito geram.

"Memangnya bagaimana kisah asmara tentang kau, hah?" Ledek Yugito terdengar menjengkelkan.

Naruto seakan menulikan indra pendengaran nya. Ia terlihat cuek dengan Yugito yang menatapnya berapi-api. Ia terus memindahkan pesanan bunga Yugito.

"Kau jangan berusaha berkelit dari pertanyaan ku." Naruto tersentak mendengar Yugito mengutip ucapannya. Naruto menyempitkan pandangan nya dan menatap Yugito menyelidik.

"Jangan ganggu aku bekerja!" Desis Naruto tajam. Sambil meleburkan dirinya dalam pekerjaannya, ia berusaha menghindari obrolan ini secara sepihak.

"Hah, lihat! Sekarang siapa yang merasa terpojok." Cemooh Yugito menatap Naruto angkuh dengan dagu terangkat.

"Cih!" Gumam Naruto cuek berusaha tidak menghiraukan celotehan Yugito.  
"Kurasa obrolan kita harus usai." Sambung Naruto sambil menatap Yugito kosong.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Yugito melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi." Ujar Yugito berusaha mengalihkan tatapan Naruto.

Rencanaku berhasil, seru Naruto dalam hati.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan pesanan-mu ini?" Tagih Naruto berkacak pinggang sembari menunjuk pesanan Yugito dengan dagunya.

Yugito berpikir sekilas. "Letakkan semuanya dalam mobil." Yugito berjalan menuju ambang pintu sambil mengucapkan nya. Ia seperti tak berdosa menyuruh seenaknya.

Naruto menatap Yugito dengan tatapan bulat. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya, rahangnya bisa saja jatuh menghempas lantai.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal." Omel Naruto jengkel. Ia merasa sia-sia meletakkan kurang lebih 10 pot berukuran sedang dan besar serta beberapa buket bunga pesanan Yugito ke dalam tokonya. Seharusnya, Yugito mengingatkan nya terlebih dahulu. Dengan begitu ia tidak dua kali kerja. Atau dia ingin menguras tenaga Naruto pagi ini. Silat lidah dengan Yugito sudah cukup membuatnya lelah.

"Hehehe, gomen." Yugito terkekeh sambil memandang Naruto yang balik memandangnya dengan hidung kembang kempis.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Yugito membuat Naruto bisa bernapas lega. Dan mereka pun segera melakukan pekerjaan itu bersama.

Sementara itu, suasana bandara terlihat tenang. Tidak seperti biasanya bandara tidak memiliki jadwal keberangkatan yang sibuk. Mungkin karena peresmian beberapa stasiun kereta yang mulai dioperasionalkan tiga minggu lalu. Hal itu menyita perhatian masyarakat yang senang memakai pesawat terbang sebagai alat transportasi. Mengenai fasilitas dan tarif, hal itu merupakan penyebab para penumpang berpindah akomodasi transportasi. Pesawat tentu lebih cepat sehingga sedikit menelan waktu. Namun, mereka nampak tidak memusingkan kalau kereta memang menelan waktu banyak, dua hal tersebut terasa cukup mengimbangi kendala mengenai waktu.

"Jii-san!" Yukimaru menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke. Berusaha agar dia mendengarkan nya.

"Hn?" Dengan cuek, Sasuke tidak terusik saat Yukimaru bergelayut di lengan kekar miliknya. Iris hitam itu hanya terpaku kepada benda tipis persegi panjang yang ia pegang. Suatu hal menarik terasa menyedot penuh perhatian Uchiha bungsu.

"Sasuke jii-san!" Yukimaru semakin merengek akibat dari ucapan yang tak mendapati respon. Lagipula, siapa yang mau dianggap seolah-olah kehadirannya tak bermakna banyak.

Yukimaru akhirnya memilih untuk mundur untuk mengalihkan tatapan Sasuke. Ternyata bukan hal yang mudah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seseorang di zaman elektronik seperti ini. Anak kecil itu hanya menghela napas kasar. Matanya mengerling bosan. Ia menjadi bosan selanjutnya. Ia lantas berdiri di atas kursi panjang yang mereka dua tempati. Tubuhnya yang kecil sejajar dengan tinggi Sasuke yang tengah duduk. Matanya melirik layar ponsel Sasuke dan mendadak pandangan itu membulat diselingi komentar kecil darinya, "Bu guru cantik sekali!"

Sasuke mendadak terkesiap. Dengan sigap, ia langsung mematikan ponselnya. Mulutnya menghela napas karena terkejut.

"Jii-san!" Panggil Yukimaru sambil meletakkan dagu di atas bahu Sasuke.

Pria muda itu menoleh kearah Yukimaru sambil menyempitkan tatapan mata. Berusaha memberikan tatapan intimidasi. Tatapan Sasuke berhasil ditampik Yukimaru, bocah itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran polos-nya.

"Jii-san!" Yukimaru memanggil lagi.

"Hn?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Yukimaru menyeru pamannya, akhirnya mendapatkan respon. Dengan tangan yang melipat di depan dada serta kaki yang bertopang, pria itu berusaha cuek mendengar suara Yukimaru. Pikirannya sudah menebak telak apa yang akan Yukimaru katakan selanjutnya.

"Tadi itu foto Bu Guru?" Tegur Yukimaru yang pertanyaannya sudah ditebak Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bergeming. Netra hitam itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Memandang suasana bandara dengan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

Yukimaru mengerutkan mulutnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke bersikap cuek. Tangan itu mendorong pelan jaket yang menempel pada Sasuke. Tetap tak ada respon. Ia pun meremas jaket itu dan hasilnya percuma. Merasa itu hanya membuang-buang tenaga, ia memilih untuk duduk.

Sasuke melirik Yukimaru yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ia merasa jahat karena membuatnya kesal. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal itu, tapi akan lebih baik jika ia tutup mulut. Perlahan tangan kekar itu tergerak untuk mengelus rambut Yukimaru. "Kau kenapa?" Suara Sasuke yang terdengar lunak membuat Yukimaru terperangah. Semenit yang lalu, Sasuke bersikap dingin dan sekarang mendadak ia berubah menjadi sosok yang penyayang.

Yukimaru mengerutkan bibirnya. "Jii-san tidak menjawab ucapan ku!" Keluh Yukimaru merenggut dengan tangan bersilang satu sama lain.

Sasuke mendengus kecil mendengar ucapan bocah lugu itu. "Hn."

"Jii-san, 'hn' itu artinya apa?" Wajah Yukimaru memamerkan raut penasaran. "Apa jii-san marah?" Mulut kecil itu terus melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ringan yang tak pelak membuat Sasuke jengah. "Jii-san, kapan tou-chan datang?" Kini Yukimaru menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sasuke yang sarat akan otot.

"Ck, bisakah kau diam?" Decak Sasuke lirih cukup membuat Yukimaru mati kutu.

Yukimaru langsung tidak berkutik. Lagi-lagi menjadi galak.

Sasuke melepaskan napas lelah. "Yukimaru," Panggil Sasuje membuat Yukimaru menoleh. "Apa bu guru tidak mengajarimu sopan santun?" Imbuh Sasuke dengan mata yang tidak memandang Yukimaru.

"Bu guru mengajarinya." Yukimaru membalas.

"Hn, lalu?"

"Bu guru mengajariku untuk berbicara sopan, mendahulukan yang lebih tua, lalu—"

"Bukan itu." Sasuke memotong cepat sebelum mulut kecil itu ngelantur.

"Terus, maksud jii-san yang seperti apa?" Ucapan polos Yukimaru terasa membuat Sasuke gemas. Sasuke ingin sekali mencubit pipi Yukimaru entah karena gemas atau kesal.

"Bu guru tidak mengajarimu untuk tidak melihat privasi seseorang?" Sasuke berusaha menggiring Yukimaru ke dalam topik.

Yukimaru tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya berekspresi bingung. Mungkin ia tengah mengingat sesuatu. "Privasi itu apa jii-san?" Lagi-lagi kalimat yang diucapkan Yukimaru membuat Sasuke memainkan napasnya. Ah, seharusnya ia menyadari kalau bocah 6 tahun tentu belum memiliki kosa kata yang melimpah. Meskipun Yukimaru pandai berbicara, Sasuke tidak mungkin berbicara dengan Yukimaru menggunakan sastra yang tinggi.

"Privasi itu adalah hal pribadi yang hanya untuk mu saja." Jawab Sasuke berusaha dengan suara normal. Ia tak begitu yakin ucapannya terdengar meyakinkan.

"Begitu ya," Respon Yukimaru. "Apa privasi jii-san?"

Sasuke berdecak, "Jii-san sudah mengatakan, kalau privasi hanya boleh diketahui dirimu saja." Nada jengkel terselip di dalamnya. Ia menjadi jengkel lama-kelamaan.

Yukimaru menjadi diam. Ia seperti berusaha mencerna sesuatu yang akan ia utarakan. Sasuke melirik Yukimaru yang duduk sambil memikirkan suatu hal.

"Jii-san."

"Hn?"

"Apakah privasi itu semacam rahasia?" Yukimaru bertanya.

Sasuke melirik Yukimaru lagi. Hatinya mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Yukimaru begitu penasaran dengan hal berbau privasi. "Bisa dibilang begitu." Dengan gaya _cool_ Sasuke menjawab.

Yukimaru bungkam setelahnya. "Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Mendengar Sasuke menegurnya, Yukimaru menatap ringan Sasuke.

"Apa kejadian kemarin bisa dikatakan privasi?" Mendadak Sasuke tidak mengerti ucapan Yukimaru. Apa yang bocah itu maksud dengan kemarin. Ia merasa tidak melakukan hal yang begitu rahasia.

Karena begitu tercengang dengan ocehan Yukimaru, Sasuke berujar, "Apa maksudmu dengan kemarin?" Sambil membungkukkan badannya, Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya dengan mulut Yukimaru. Siapa tahu ia dapat mengetahui lebih jelas ucapan keponakannya.

"Kemarin, jii-san mencium Bu Guru."

Sasuke langsung terkejut bukan kepalang. Sampai-sampai Yukimaru dibuat terkejut karenanya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya kemarin. Sepertinya ia tengah sial atau beruntung karena berhasil mencuri sebuah ciuman. Itu pertama kalinya ia berciuman. Dan kenapa Yukimaru harus muncul pada saat seperti itu.

Meskipun ia sangat terkejut, ia berusaha memberikan tabir dari keterkejutan. Tampang datar menjadi andalan menutupi suasana hatinya.

"Jii-san tidak mencium." Kilah Sasuke terdengar dusta. "Bu Guru yang mencium jii-san." Dengan berani Sasuke menambahkan. Kali ini adalah sebuah pemfitnahan.

Otak Yukimaru masih berpikir pada usianya meskipun ia terbilang cerdas. Itu berarti, mudah bagi otaknya untuk menerima sebuah sugesti yang bersifat merugikan. Yukimaru juga mengenal Sasuke sebagai pria yang baik. Jadi Yukimaru menarik kesimpulan kalau memang Naruto yang menciumnya. Tapi ia sedikit bimbang, mana mungkin seorang guru melakukan tabiat buruk seperti itu. Yukimaru memandang Sasuke lama.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berpura-pura menatap orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Ia berusaha tidak menatap seorang gadis yang berusaha mencari perhatiannya. Ia merasa banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang berjalan di depannya. Seperti sebuah hal sabotase mereka berjalan dihadapan Uchiha bungsu hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Satu cara agar ia bisa keluar dari sini adalah ia harus bertemu Shisui secepatnya agar ia bisa segera pergi.

"Tapi jii-san," Yukimaru kembali angkat suara. "Bu Guru tidak mungkin melakukan hal buruk seperti itu." Ia memberikan pembelaan kepada gurunya. Terasa janggal menurutnya kalau Naruto yang mencium Sasuke.

"Tapi, apa jii-san melakukan hal seburuk itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Yukimaru menggelengkan kepalanya polos.

"Apa Yukimaru pernah melihat jii-san bermain dengan perempuan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Jangan sampai ia mulai mengotori pikiran polos Yukimaru.

"Tapi, jii-san mempunyai banyak teman wanita." Tolak Yukimaru merasa ada hal yang tidak valid dengan penelaahan nya. "Jii-san mempunyai teman wanita di Mall. Lalu, di taman kota dan masih banyak." Ucapnya polos. Ia mengucapkan tanpa mewakili rasa apapun.

"Yukimaru," Panggil Sasuke dengan suara berat. Ia merangkul Yukimaru dan mendekatinya. "Itu bukan teman jii-san." Ungkap Sasuke. Sepertinya ucapannya mengenai wanita asing yang ia anggap temannya benar-benar Yukimaru percayai.

"Huwaa, jadi jii-san berbohong?" Keluh Yukimaru merenggut kecewa. Sasuke mengangguk kalem. "Jadi, wanita-wanita itu bukan teman jii-san?" Setelah Yukimaru bertanya, Sasuke mengangguk. "Apa wanita yang di sana termasuk?" Kali ini Yukimaru menunjuk seorang gadis dari jarak jauh tengah duduk sembari menatap Sasuke seperti daging lezat yang menggiurkan.

Sasuke segera menggeleng cepat, "Bukan."

"Atau jangan-jangan yang mencium Bu Guru itu jii-san?" Mulut bocah itu mulai melantur.

"Sudah jii-san katakan, itu bukan jii-san yang melakukan." Decak Sasuke merasa tidak dipercaya.

"Tapi, jii-san berbohong!" Serang Yukimaru dengan mata berapi-api. Jarinya menunjuk Sasuke sangar.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Lalu?"

"Karena jii-san berbohong, mungkin saja jii-san juga berbohong kalau jii-san dicium Bu Guru." Papar Yukimaru setengah memekik. Tak pelak, beberapa pasang mata melirik nya karena kebisingan yang mereka perbuat.

"Kecilkan suaramu!" Kali ini Sasuke mengancam dengan wajah dingin. Rasa malu mendatanginya karena tak sedikit orang yang menatapnya.

Yukimaru menggembungkan pipinya. Pose imut itu terbentuk dan mengundang siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin mencubit pipi itu, termasuk Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja." Sahut Sasuke cuek. Ia tak mau terlarut dalam obrolan jebakan ini. Harga diri yang menjadi ancaman karenanya.

Mereka pun mengistirahatkan lidah mereka untuk tidak berbicara. Mereka bergeming dalam posisinya masing-masing. Tak lama mereka menunggu, terdengar suara seseorang yang menyebut nama mereka dari jauh.

"Sasuke!" Pria kulit putih itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Tepatnya di arah jam sembilan.

Sasuke memutarkan kepalanya dan menyempitkan pandangan nya. "Itu tou-san!" Seru Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapan.

"Tou-chan!" Pekik Yukimaru histeris. Ia langsung lompat dari kursi dan berlari mendekati seorang pria yang sedang menyeret koper.

Yukimaru merentangkan tangannya dan pria itu pun membawa Yukimaru ke dalam pelukan seorang ayah. "Tou-chan! Aku rindu." Rajuk Yukimaru sambil mengetatkan pelukannya. Ia menempelkan wajahnya pada leher pria itu.

Shisui nama pria tersebut menjawab, "Tou-san juga rindu." Sembari membalas pelukan itu, ia mengecup ringan kening Yukimaru. Ia juga mengelus punggung Yukimaru yang berlapiskan jaket kuning cerah.

"Shisui, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tegur Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Shisui. "Dan dimana aniki?" Tambahnya.

Shisui memandang Sasuke. "Wah! Kau sudah besar, ya!" Puji nya. Tangannya berusaha mengacak-acak lembut rambut Sasuke. Tapi, usahanya langsung ditepis.

"Ck, dari semenjak kau pergi aku sudah besar!" Desis Sasuke tajam.

"Aku sudah menunggu mu setengah jam lalu." Ucap Shisui dengan tangan yang masih menggendong Yukimaru. "Kalau Itachi, dia berangkat dengan penerbangan sore."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menegur. "Kenapa aku tidak melihat mu?" Ucapnya lagi sambil menolong Shisui yang terlihat kerepotan. Shisui harus menggendong Yukimaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur pulas dan menarik koper nya yang tidak bisa dikategorikan kecil. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan sembari berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Aku keluar di gerbang 3. Dan kau menunggu ku di gerbang 11." Shisui mengucapkan dengan setengah mendengus geli.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku? Dengan begitu aku tidak harus duduk menunggu mu setengah jam lebih lama. Ditambah gadis-gadis genit." Keluh Sasuke mengeluarkan semua hal yang membuat ia jengah. Ia nampak sedikit bergidik mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Shisui terkekeh mendengarnya. "Dari dulu tidak berubah. Kau masih terlihat enggan dengan wanita." Dengan senyum miring, Shisui membandingkan Sasuke yang ia kenal dengan Sasuke yang bersamanya saat ini. "Atau jangan-jangan ... " Shisui melirik Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke balik menatap Shisui datar. "Apa?"

"Atau jangan-jangan kau ini seorang gay?" Celetuk Shisui watados.

"Kau menyindir diriku kalau aku tidak bisa mencintai perempuan?" Selidik Sasuke.

Shisui mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah melihat kau memiliki hubungan dengan seorang wanita selain dari keluarga-mu." Shisui mengungkapkan dengan tangan yang kembali mengelus punggung Yukimaru.

"Aku hanya ingin bersikap selektif." Dengan suara berat, ia mengutarakan alasannya.

Shisui bergeming sesaat. Ia mencerna ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Selektif?" Shisui membeo. "Kau tidak harus membatasi hubungan dengan wanita. Itu bukan yang dimaksud selektif."

"Aku tahu. Aku punya cara sendiri." Sasuke segera membela dirinya. "Aku punya jalur untuk menentukan pilihan." Imbuhnya.

"Baguslah." Komentar Shisui pendek. "Lalu, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan pujaan hatimu?"

Sasuke tidak menggubris Shisui setelahnya. Ia berusaha menepis dirinya dari obrolan yang mulai merujuk ke hal asmara.

Shisui menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Kenapa kau diam?"

"Hn." Gumaman tak jelas itu keluar meloncat dari lidahnya. Ia benar-benar enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Hey, jawaban macam apa itu." Renggut Shisui jengkel. Padahal dirinya sudah kesulitan memancing Sasuke menuju topik. Dan sekarang Sasuke malah berhenti di inti topik pembicaraan. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Putus nya agar tidak membuat suasana sang lawan bicara merosot.

Sasuke langsung meletakkan koper milik Shisui ke dalam bagasi saat mereka sampai di parkiran. Ia menjemput Shisui dengan mobil Sedan milik Fugaku. Rasanya tak mungkin kalau ia menjemput Shisui dengan mengendarai mobil Sport hanya untuk memamerkan kekayaan. Dia bukan pria tipe seperti itu.

"Nanti tolong antarkan aku ke toko bunga. Aku ingin memberikan sedikit hadiah kepada Kushina baa-san." Ucap Shisui sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke mobil Sasuke. Ia memangku Yukimaru yang sedang dalam keadilan tertidur.

Sasuke mengangguk patuh dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan segera pergi meninggalkan bandara.

Selama di perjalanan, mereka tidak lagi menjalin konversasi. Hanya ada suara deru mesin dan dengkuran halus Yukimaru. Sasuke tengah _bad mood_ dan Shisui juga kelelahan karena perjalanan di dalam pesawat lebih dari 6 jam serta transit di salah satu bandara. Mungkin pria itu juga tengah _jet lag_.

.

.

.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu melaju di atas aspal dengan kecepatan konstan, menelusuri jalan di antara hutan beton. Dengan lanskap pemandangan gedung tersusun rapih, tak pelak Konoha menjadi salah satu destinasi yang sering dikunjungi di tanah Jepang. Meskipun kota ini terkenal akan kemajuan teknologi, unsur Jepang masih kental di pelosok Konoha. Contohnya adalah kedai Ichiraku.

"Wah, sudah lama aku tidak kemari." Komentar Shisui saat mobil Sasuke sudah berhenti tepat di depan kedai Ichiraku. Shisui menyuruh Sasuke untuk membeli makan siang di kedai tersebut. Terhitung sudah satu tahun ia tak datang kemari.

"Hai Paman Teuchi!" Panggil Shisui saat dirinya dan Sasuke memasuki kedai tersebut. Dia sengaja meninggalkan Yukimaru tertidur di dalam mobil. Ia tahu rasanya saat sedang tidur lalu terganggu. Sasuke tidak mengunci pintu mobil, barangkali Yukimaru terjaga dan ia bisa langsung menemuinya.

"Wah, pelanggan setia-ku! Sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa dengan mu!" Seru Teuchi si pemilik kedai. Suaranya terdengar akrab dan bersahabat, Sasuke dapat menebaknya.

"Kau tidak bertambah tua, Paman." Ungkap Shisui terdengar memuji namun terselip juga nada kelakar. "Kau ini bisa saja. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tukas Teuchi.

"Aku pesan Ramen ukuran sedang satu. Kau pesan apa Sasuke?" Shisui bertanya pada Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku pesan _Ocha_." Jawab Sasuke kalem.

Segera Teuchi mengerjakan pesanan itu. Wajah pria paruh baya itu tetap tersenyum saat memasak pesanan. Tanpa ada beban yang ia tumpukan, ia terlihat ahli saat memasak.

"Ayame kemana?" Tanya Shisui basa-basi. "Dia masih ada kelas di kampus." Timpal Teuchi tanpa menghentikan aksinya.

"Nah, ini silakan dinikmati!" Teuchi meletakkan pesanan itu di meja yang berhadapan dengan Shisui dan Sasuke.

"Wah, cepat sekali! Ittadakamisu!" Shisui segera melahap ramen itu dengan nafsu. "Rasanya tak berubah meski lekang oleh waktu." Komentar Shisui pada ramen buatan Teuchi.

Teuchi mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum simpul. "Kau mengingatkan ku pada Naruto." Gumam Teuchi.

Mendadak Sasuke tersedak saat menyeruput Ocha.

"Hati-hati anak muda! Ocha-nya masih panas!" Teuchi memberitahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Rasa panas terasa mendidih di tenggorokan nya.

"Naruto?" Shisui menghentikan sejenak mulutnya untuk menelan Ramen. "Ah, aku ingat! Dulu aku sering adu cepat makan Ramen." Shisui memejamkan matanya sambil membayangkan wajah Naruto.

Sasuke menatap datar Shisui. Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Naruto se-terkenal itu, sampai-sampai orang disekitarnya mengenal gadis itu.

"Aku sudah tak mendengar kabarnya lagi." Teuchi berucap sambil menerawang jauh ke depan.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh dan menajamkan rungu miliknya. Sebuah obrolan yang terdengar menarik membuat dirinya penasaran sekaligus bersemangat.

"Ya, aku juga tidak mengetahui kabarnya." Tambah Shisui sambil mengangguk pasti. "Apa dia tinggal di kota ini?"

"Iya." Spontan Shisui dan Teuchi menatap kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengutuk kecerobohan nya. Ia terlalu dini untuk menyalakan api. Sejenak kedua pria dihadapan Sasuke saling melirik satu sama lain. "Kau mengenal dia?" Teuchi angkat suara.

"Tidak." Sasuke segera berkelit dan berpura-pura meneguk _Ocha._ "Aku salah orang."

"Hontou? Kau terlihat seperti mengenalnya." Shisui menaikkan alisnya sebelah sambil menatap Sasuke menyelidik. Mencari suata kejanggalan pada Sasuke.

"Terserah kalian saja." Respon Sasuke cuek.

"Kau akan terlihat cocok dengan Naruto." Papar Teuchi yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Shisui.

"Maksud paman?" Sasuke berusaha terlihat tidak peduli dengan celotehan Teuchi. Padahal, jantungnya berdebar mendengarnya. Ia akui, ia menyukai obrolan yang membahas Naruto. Di sisi lain, ia tak mau ada orang yang mencium alasan ia menyukai topik obrolan tersebut.

"Dia begitu murah senyum dan kau mahal senyum." Sembur Shisui dengan bola mata berputar.

"Shisui jaga ucapanmu." Tegur Shisui berusaha agar tidak terjadi perang di kedainya.

"Murah senyum?" Sasuke mengutip ucapan Shisui dan menatapnya. Shisui kembali menganggukan kepalanya, seperti ia malas menggunakan lidah untuk berkata-kata.

"Dia sangat ramah dan murah senyum kepada ku." Shisui menambahi sembari bertopang pipi.

Mendengar penuturan Shisui, mendadak Sasuke ingin terdiam. Jantung dia terasa disengat. Bukan sebuah reaksi yang membuatnya berdenyut cepat, tapi reaksi yang membuatnya berdenyut sakit. Apapun hal yang ada di sudut hatinya saat ini, itu benar-benar membuat ia tidak menyukai kenyataan ini.

Jatuh terlalu dalam, sampai kau lupa dia masih menjadi orang asing bagi otak-mu. Itu seperti menggenggam sebuah janji manis yang nyatanya hanya ada pada delusi-mu saja. Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas berat. Sejak kapan ia mulai mendramatisir. Ia mulai bertindak di luar batas kewajaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" Shisui menegur Sasuke. Ia bisa mencium kalau Sasuke tengah terlibat dalam suatu hal. Shisui kembali bertanya, "Kau tengah menyimpan masalah?"

Sasuke melirik si pemilik suara. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya masalah sepele." Sergah Sasuke tak mau ada campur tangan orang dalam urusan pribadi.

Tak mau mengulik lebih dalam, Shisui menimpali cuek, "Baiklah."

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri obrolan dan membayar pesanan mereka.

"Ah, sudah tak usah bayar. Dari pagi tadi sudah banyak pengunjung yang datang kesini." Tolak Teuchi saat Shisui hendak membayar.

"Tidak usah sungkan, kau pasti lelah bekerja." Kata Shisui.

"Sungguh. Anggap saja kau pelanggan spesial-ku." Paman pemilik kedai Ramen itu berusaha menepis dengan halus saat Shisui hendak membayar. Teuchi menanggalkan sebuah senyuman yang merekah meski wajahnya sudah keriput oleh waktu.

"Hah, paman. Baiklah, _Arigatou_!" Seru Shisui dan segera meninggalkan kedai.

Dua pria keturunan Uchiha itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang tadi mereka pakai.

Shisui mengangkat Yukimaru ke dalam pangkuannya. "Anak ini, dalam keadaan apapun selalu tertidur." Shisui menggerutu pelan.

"Sasuke, ayo berangkat." Interupsi Shisui menatap lurus ke depan. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang termenung di belakang setir kemudi lewat ekor matanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke pun menyalakan mobil dan kembali melesat ke jalanan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

**Ututututu~ Update dech. Sebenernya saya tuh mau update seminggu yang lalu, tapi karena jaringan error mulu terpaksa di undur :"**

 **Kali ini author gak buka sesi tanya jawab (nggak ada yang nanya soalnya :v)**

 **Karena gak ada yang nanya, author aja yang nanya.**

 **Jadi, kan author belum lama masuk ke dunia fanfic, saya masih bingung sama istilah "Favourite" dan "Follow" itu bedanya apa, ya? :V plis yang tau bantu jawab ya.**

 **Udah itu aja, sampe ketemu "** _ **lagi**_ **"**

 **Regards,**

 **Author :***


End file.
